In love: South Africa and England
by Satanstruemistress
Summary: Justin Gabriel and Wade Barrett fell for each other. Wade is afraid Justin doesn't feel the same. Justin is confused. Will they end up together? Disclamer: I don't own a damn thing about WWE. :  Unfortunatly.
1. I love him

Riley heard a knock at her bus door. She opened it to reveal one of the people she loved to mess with most—Justin Gabriel.

She glanced at the clock above the door. It read 2:30 am "Why?"

"Did I wake you?" His voice sounded strangled. She shook her head worried about him.  
"No why? What's wrong Gabriel?"

"I… I really need to talk to you."

She stepped aside and nodded for him to come inside.

He did so. She raised an eyebrow when he plopped his short butt down on her bed.

She flopped cross-legged against her pillows he was sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of her bed. "Speak to me dark one."

He half-laughed.

"Really, what's up?"

"You don't discriminate right?"

She nodded "Right, hence my 'racism is wrong' speech and my 'they can't help if they're gay tirade."

He laughed again

"Can I tell you something?"

"Jup."

"I…I… um… I…"

"Speak Justin, your killing me here!"

He sighed "IthinkI'minlovewithWadeBarrett!"

Her jaw dropped "Nuh-uh!"

He groaned. She laid back, clapped her hands, flailed her legs, and squealed.

He looked back at her like she was a nut.

Two days earlier.

"Riles!" she turned to see one of her best friends Wade Barrett walking toward her.

"Sup, tall person?"

"Can I talk to you?"

She nodded.

"I'm gay."

She nodded like she was only mildly surprised as opposed to ungodly surprised like she was.

"You don't seem surprised."

She shrugged. "It don't bother me whether you are or not to be honest."

He smiled this was one of the reasons she was his best friend. "Well it might interest you to know… I have a ginormous crush on Justin."


	2. Never gonna let him live it down

"Am I allowed to ask why you're telling me this?" she asked curiously.

"Be-cause I had to tell _somebody_ and you have the 'discrimination is wrong' point of view."

She grinned a slightly evil grin. "What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Can I tell him?"

"No ma'am. You can't tell _anybody._"

She pouted. "Why can't I tell _him_ though?"

"Because I don't know if he feels the same way." He said rolling his eyes.

She put her hands on her hips and gave him her 'don't _make_ me smack you' look. "You. Did not. Just roll your eyes. At me. Wade."

He laughed "Actually, I believe I just did."

She punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Brat!"

She threw her head back and laughed.

"Gah, I gotta go I have a match." He said still rubbing his arm. "I'm going to have a bruise now!"

"Good!" she yelled at his retreating back.

He flipped her off.  
"That's not nice!" she called after him.

"Neither is punching people!" he yelled back down the hall.

She laughed and turned to go back to her bus. She had just made it to the parking lot when she saw Heath Slater, Skip Sheffield, and Justin Gabriel. She tried not to bust out laughing upon seeing Justin. It didn't work to well. She had a giggling fit under her breath.

"What's so funny?" she turned to see Skip, Justin, and Heath, the last of whom had spoken.

She shook her head. "Nothing important. Something my friend Charlie said." That last part was pure bullshit but it just popped into her mind.

Once inside her bus she made some popcorn and plopped down on the couch and turned the TV to Raw. It was Wade vs. Edge.

She tuned in just in time to see Wade step outside the ring, raise his arms, and call out the boys.

Edge jumped the barrier and ran through the crowd. It made her giggle seeing Justin standing next to Wade. Wade was going to kill her if she couldn't stop giggling every time she saw Justin and Wade together. She was going to annoy the hell out of Wade about this. Especially since Wade and Justin shared a room on the road.

* * *

After the show

_Wade and Justin's room._

"Wade! Have you seen my shampoo bag?" Justin screamed from the bathroom.

"Nope!" he yelled back throwing his stuff on his bed and grumbling under his breath. Justin's shampoo bag fell on the floor. "Yeah, it was in my stuff! Here!" he chucked the bag at the door. He could almost hear Justin jumping as it slammed against the door.

Justin opened the door wrapped in a towel –Wade almost died- and grabbed it from the floor. "Thanks."

Wade just nodded. He looked at the stuff on his bed. He had no idea why he had set it on his bed it wasn't like he was going to unpack. He sighed and decided to just go to sleep and shower in the morning. He shoved all his stuff unceremoniously onto the floor and lay down fully clothed. He must have been more tired than he realized because as soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out.

When Justin stepped out of the bathroom five minuets later Wade was snoring softly on his bed. Justin held in a chuckle. That was until Wade let out a huge snort in his sleep. Then he let loose and was busting up. "What?" Wade asked sitting up.

"Did you know you snort in your sleep?" Justin asked collapsing on his bed.

"No."

"Well, you do.

"Oh, well, ok." He said rolling over and going back to sleep.

"Are you going to shower?" Justin asked.

_Only if you join me._ Wade thought. "In the morning." He said

"Don't expect me to wake you up." Justin said.

He smirked knowing that would make him get his arse out of bed take a shower so they could leave first thing in the morning. He wanted the car ride with Wade and his road rage driving to be over with as soon as possible. His comment earned him a pillow to the back of the head.

Wade literally rolled himself out of bed and fell to the floor. Justin rolled his eyes. Wade gathered some pajamas and crawled dramatically to the bathroom. Making Justin laugh and roll around on his bed. Finally Wade flopped down on the floor on his back and reached for the doorknob purposely inches away. "I …can't… reach… can't….shower."

"Well, you had better because I'm not riding with you tomorrow if you don't."

Wade sighed and let his arm drop. He turned his head to face Justin. "Well, then you'll just have to ride with Heath and Skip." He said.

"I will not. I can't stand another ride with Heath talking about Riley the entire time." Justin said. Then he clapped his hand to his mouth looking guilty. Knowing Riley was Wade's best friend and he would tell her making Heath pissed at him.

Wade sat up slowly. "What did you just say?"

"Nothing."

"Does Slater like Riley?"  
"No." Justin was a terrible liar.

"I have to tell her you know."

"Why? He will _murder_ my sorry ass for this!"

"I have to tell her because she likes him. Honestly I'm surprised you don't." he said eyeing Justin carefully. Justin shrugged "She's just not my type."

Wade raised an eyebrow suggesting he didn't belive a word Justin just said.

"What time are we leaving in the morning?" Justin asked desperately trying to change the subject.

"Around…4 we'll be in St. Louis around 12:30 we have to be at the show around 2 and I wanted to see the arch again."

* * *

This time it was Wade's turn for a pillow to the head.

"Wake up."

"No." was Wade's muffled reply as he pulled the blankets over his head.

Justin grabbed the blanket and pulled them off Wade's tall sleeping form.

"Get up!" he said throwing the pillow at him again.

Wade glanced at the blankets on the floor and glared at Justin, "You sumna hooker."

Justin almost choked on his coffee "Did you just say 'sumna hooker'? Where the hell did you get that?"

"I spend too much time with Riley." He said shaking his head and stretching.

"Riley made that up?" Justin asked still chuckling.

"Ummm, actually, I think it was her friend Charlie." Wade said still not moving from his spot on the bed

"Uh-huuuuuh. Do you plan to get up anytime soon?"

"I don't wanna…" he whined

"Get your tall ass up out of that damn bed! Now!"

"A little bossy are we?" Wade smirked.

"Get up. Or I will go get Riley and she can get you up."

Wade was confused "Why is that so bad?"

"Do you _want _her to see you in your underwear?" Justin said raising his eyebrows.

"No, no I do not." He said rolling out of bed

Justin laughed again.

They were loaded up into their car. Wade asked "Got everything?"

"Yep." Replied Justin sliding into the passenger's seat.

Wade turned the key in the ignition. The car didn't start. He tried again.

"I don't think it's going to start." Justin said.

Wade sighed "Well, what the hell are we supposed to do? All the other cars were rented."

"No clue."

"Hang on; I'm going to ask Riley if we can ride with her."

Justin only nodded.

* * *

Riley heard a banging on the bus door. She opened it to see Wade.

"What?" she demanded.

"Did you even go to bed yet?" he wondered allowed.

She shook her head "I was watching TV in my room."

"Oh, well, can Justin and I ride with you our car won't start."

Riley smirked as she nodded.

Wade rolled his eyes as she smirked. "Thanks. And remember keep your mouth shut."

"'Kay, I'ma go back to watching TV."

* * *

"She said we could ride with her."

"Alright." Justin replied.

"I swear she's not that bad, Justin." Wade said sighing.

"I never said she was."

"No, but your all pissed off about having to ride with her."

"No really, I'm fine."

"Whatever."

* * *

"Its noon and she's still not up." Justin said getting up to throw away his candy wrapper.

"She hadn't gone to bed yet when I talked to her this morning."

"_Why_?"

"She is the definition of a night owl."

Justin laughed walking back. The bus hit a huge bump and Justin lost his balance falling into Wade's lap.

* * *

**A/N: I should have gotten this up sooner, but I couldn't find a good place to stop. **

**Hope y'all like it.  
**


	3. Soo not meant to happen!

**A/N: I purposely made this one short. I was going to add more but then I thought I would be horrible and leave it at this. **

**Oh, and I was going to make it where it took forever to get them together but I think I'm going to change it to them having to hide it from everybody. I'm super, super sorry about that if it makes you mad!  
**

* * *

Wade froze his face inches from Justin's. He could feel Justin's breath on his face. Wade wrapped his hands around the back of Justin's neck pulling him closer until their lips touched. Uncertainly Justin cupped Wade's face in his left hand. His tongue trailed along Wade's bottom lip. Wade immediately opened his mouth his tongue hesitatingly flickering into Justin's mouth. Justin pulled away.

"Stop." He breathed pushing himself off of Wade's lap and walking down the hall to the bathroom.

Wade buried his head in his hands.

"Wade, what happened?" Riley's voice was barely a whisper as she sat beside him.

He sighed "I… I kissed Justin." His voice was quiet, choked as he laid his head on her shoulder.

"What happened?" She asked putting her arm around him.

"The bus… hit a bump… he… fell on me… and… I don't know… I just kissed him."

"How'd he take it?" she asked rubbing his shoulder.

"Well, at first he kissed me back, but then, he pushed me away and went to the bathroom."

Riley chewed on the inside of her cheek.

"You shouldn't do that." Wade scolded her.

"You just kissed Justin, and you're telling me not to chew on my face?" she asked incredulously.

"Mmmm." Was the only reply she got. Looking back at Wade she saw he was staring off into space.

"I'm going to go… talk to Justin."

He was still staring off into space and appeared to not have heard her.

"Oook then…"

She got to the bathroom door and knocked softly.

"Justin, can I talk to you?"

He opened the door a crack.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

He nodded.

Riley sighed. "Come here." She said nodding down the hall.

He followed her to her room and sat on the edge of her bed. Sitting down beside him she asked "What happened?"

"I fell on him. He kissed me. I kissed him back, but I didn't mean to. I…I'm straight."

"Well, if you do decide you do want Wade… he's a great guy."

He nodded "I know he's my best friend."

Riley nodded.

"But, I don't like him." He said suddenly angry. "I'm straight!"

"Ok!" she yelled back. She never did like being yelled at.

Justin sighed looking like he was going to cry.

"Can I stay in here until we get to St. Louis?"

"Of course."

She walked out to the couch to sit beside Wade again. "I'm guessing you heard that?"

Wade nodded looking like he was about to cry too.

Riley bit her lip hugging Wade again.

* * *

**Review! Or the chapters may get shorter... **

**If that's even possible... **

**I don't think it is...  
**


	4. Family Reunion

**A/N: I like the place I stopped.  
**

* * *

"I am _not_ going to meet your family." Wade said crossing his arms stubbornly.

"_Yes_, you are! I had to meet your family now you have to meet mine!" Riley shrieked at him.

Justin was lying on the couch in Riley's bus watching the 45 minute argument laughing at the rising pitch of Riley's voice. Wade and Justin had both decided without words to, never, ever mention the day before.

"Justin will you help me?" she shrieked at him.

He thought for a second. "Well, Wade she did meet your family."

Wade threw up his arms in frustration and plopped down in the chair.

Riley sat on the arm of the chair beside him "Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please?"

He didn't answer her.

She poked him "Please?"

No answer; she poked him again "Please?"

"Please? Please? Please?" every word was punctuated with a poke to his arm.

Justin was snickering on the couch. "I don't think she's ever going to give up, dude.

"Ugh, fine!" he yelled.

"Yay!" she shrieked yet again. The chair nearly toppled over as she pounced on Wade hugging him to death. Smiling as Justin cackled on the couch.

"I swear my family's not that bad."

* * *

"Mommaaaa" Riley yelled walking into her parent's house with Wade and Justin.

"What?" She called from the kitchen. Riley could smell cookie.

"How many people are going to be here tonight?" Riley asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a spoonful of cookie dough. Tonight was their 'family reunion'... every year more friends showed up than family.

She sighed "A LOT."

"I'm sorry." Riley said placing her hand on her mom's shoulder.

Liz laughed "Me too."

Riley looked behind her to where Justin and Wade were standing awkwardly.

"Uh, ma, this is Wade Barrett and Justin Gabriel…"

"Hi boys." Elizabeth said distractedly, "You, your friends, all of your brothers, their friends, your sisters, their friends, your dad's friends, your aunts and uncles, cousins, your niece, and sister-in-law are going to be here."

"When you say all of my brother's friends… does that mean most of the WWE?

Riley asked as Wade looked surprised.

"Sheesh that's alotta people…"

"I know… plus everybody else who decides to show up."

"Ma, pardon my language but how in the _hell_ to you plan to _feed_ all these people?"

"I actually will probably order about, hmm, maybe 30 pizzas."

"Maaa! We're here!" yelled Randy's voice from the living room.

"Mommy… you'd better make that 40." Riley said quietly as Randy and his friends devoured the cookies.

* * *

"So… who's all here?" Justin asked Riley outside on the porch struggling to be heard over the country music blaring from her dad's truck's surround sound speakers.

She sighed "Well, let's start with family, oldest to youngest, Daddy, Mom, Randy, Nicky, James, Zac, my twin sister and I, Ricky, Taylor and Damian, Jared, and Abby.

The entire WWE locker room; courtesy of Randy and Nick."

"And you." Justin commented.

"Yeah, well…"

"Some guys I don't know from James.

Zac has Vanessa, his fiancée, Kevin, Connor, and some other people whom I don't know…

Uh, my twin has… her best friend Laura,

My other friends aren't here yet,

Ricky has… I think his name is Rex, Allen, Theodore, Miguel, Hector, and Stanley, and Bryan,

Taylor and Damian have Robert, A.J., and I have no idea who that is…,

Jared has… hang on… uhh, Gavin, Cameron, Alex, Brandon, Brody, and David, and Abby has, Jasmine, and other kids from her first grade class I don't know their names…"

"That's a lot of fucking people." Claimed Wade's voice.

"Ya think?" she replied sarcastically

"Yup," he replied just as sarcastically.

"Riley!" called her brother's voice.

"What Taylor?"

"Your friends are here!"

"'Kay!" she called back to him as a girl with waist-length orange hair skipped out the back door.

"Riley!" she squealed in a baby voice as she tried to hug the life out of Riley.

"Hi Charlie." Riley said patting the top of her head. "Let go."

She laughed hopping up on the railing beside Wade.

She waved cheesily at him. "Hi I'm Charlie!"

Wade waved back looking a little alarmed. Riley giggled "Wade, Justin- this is Charlie," she said pointing to the read-head,

"Destiny" she pointed to a girl with hair that had been died dark brown with bleach- blond bangs,

"Annie," she pointed to a small Mexican girl who smiled shyly.

"Heather," a Japanese girl smiled sweetly "Hi!"

"Alishia" a girl with dyed blond hair waved,

"Devon" a tall Indian boy with waist length black hair nodded.

"Where's Matt?" she asked.

"He'll be here in a couple minuets." Devon supplied.

"'Kay."

"Ugh, I don't get why you had to invite my brother." Heather complained.

"I _like_ your brother. He's cool." Destiny said rolling her eyes.

"Psh, says you." Heather said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Destiny just thinks he's hot." Riley smirked.

"Yeah, and?" she replied sticking her tongue out.

Heather shuddered. "Ew."

Riley laughed…

* * *

Justin decided to get away from the craziness of the day. He slipped out the door unnoticed by anybody but Wade who followed him. Justin crossed the yard seemingly without noticing Wade tailing behind him. Justin sighed leaning on the horses' gate. Wade stopped three feet from him. Just watching. He heard Justin sigh.

"Are you ok?" Wade asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He sighed again "Positive."

Wade stepped closer placing his hand on Justin's shoulder.

* * *

**I'm already writing the next chapter. If I really get into it the chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow. If not it will be up in a couple days.  
**


	5. Not a dream

**A/N: Hahaha!** 5 pages in 1 day! Yay me! So here goes! Enjoy!

* * *

Riley heard a knock at her bus door. She opened it to reveal one of the people she loved to mess with most—Justin Gabriel.

She glanced at the clock above the door. It read 2:30 am "Why?"

"Did I wake you?" His voice sounded strangled. She shook her head worried about him.  
"No why? What's wrong Gabriel?"

"I… I really need to talk to you."

She stepped aside and nodded for him to come inside.

He did so. She raised an eyebrow when he plopped his short butt down on her bed.

She flopped cross-legged against her pillows he was sitting with his head in his hands on the edge of her bed. "Speak to me dark one."

He half-laughed.

"Really, what's up?"

"You don't discriminate right?"

She nodded "Right, hence my 'racism is wrong' speech and my 'they can't help if they're gay tirade."

He laughed again

"Can I tell you something?"

"Jup."

"I…I… um… I…"

"Speak Justin, your killing me here!"

He sighed. "IthinkI'minlovewithWadeBarrett!"

Her jaw dropped "Nuh-uh!"

He groaned. She laid back, clapped her hands, flailed her legs, and squealed.

He looked back at her like she was a nut.

She was serious all of a sudden "You have to tell him."

He sighed. She rolled her eyes.

"Justin! You already know he likes you so dammit your ass it telling him even if I have to force out of your mouth!" she said pummeling her knees.

He furrowed his brow for a second. "How did you plan to do that?"

She grinned "My favorite subject in school was History. I always ended up looking up torture methods."

He looked at her surprised. "Really? Me too. They always interested me for some reason."

She nodded again "It always amazed me how cruel people can be."

He nodded again.

"Hey! No changing the subject."

He actually laughed "Sorry."

"Yeah, well I-"

_I'm going home gonna load my shotgun wait by the door and light a cigarette_

"Have you seen my phone?" Riley asked tossing aside a pillow.

"No."

_he wants a fight well, now he's got one and he ain't seen my crazy yet. Slap my face and he shook me like a ragdoll don't that sound like a real man I'm gonna show him what a little girls made of gunpowder and lead._

"Ha! Found it!" Riley exclaimed triumphantly. She looked at the caller ID

**TEXT FROM:**_WADE _blinked at her from the screen.

She cackled pressing the 'OPEN' button. "Speaking of Wade… he wants to know where you're at."

"Tell him you don't know."

"Ok. So, anyway. You have GOT to tell Wade."

Justin sighed again. "I'm… scared."

"About _what_ dude, he's already kissed you!"

Sighing, once again, he replied "I know that. That's not what I'm mostly worried about. It's how people would take it."

"Who the hell _cares_ if they don't like it? Fuck 'em if they don't. It's _your_ life it's _your _choice. I mean damn can they help the fact they like women? Nope! You are _born _with the sexuality you have. It's not really a choice. If they don't like it, they can go fuck themselves." She ranted crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

He looked at considered her for a minute then exploded in laughter. "You could scare the hell out of The Devil when you're pissed enough!"

"Damn straight."

* * *

15 minuets later

_Justin and Wade's room_

Justin opened the door to see Wade reading a book.

"Whatcha reading?"

"Huh, oh, Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone."

Justin raised his eyebrow.

"Riley loves it so I told her I'd give it a try. It's her book if your wondering why 'I 3 Heath Slater is written all over it."

"Riiiight. How is it?"

"Not bad, considering I'm only on page-"

"We need to talk." Justin cut him off.

Wade carefully marked his page carefully and looked up at Justin.

"So, lets talk." He said quietly.

"I was just talking to Riley… and she told me… well, basically, if people don't like the fact that" – he took a deep breath – "I'm gay, well then that's their problem and they should go fuck themselves."

Wade snorted.

"I actually think those were her exact words too. Wade… what I'm trying to say is…I… like you… a lot.

Wade sat there stunned for a few moments. It was long enough for Justin to get nervous wondering if Wade had changed his mind.

Then slowly a smile appeared on Wade's face and Justin let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

"I like you too."

Justin pounced on him pinning him to the bed…

* * *

Justin woke up, but didn't open his eyes. He didn't want last night's dream to end. Suddenly he felt something solid and strong around his shoulders. Reluctantly he opened his eyes and gasped. It hadn't been a dream! His face was buried in Wade's chest. He raised his head to look at Wade's sleeping face. Justin smiled he couldn't help it his man just looked so peaceful.

'_Did I really just think _my_ man? Oh well... if he wasn't I wouldn't be lying here.' _

He snuggled closer to Wade's chest and fell asleep again with a smile on his face.

He woke up again a few hours later Wade was still asleep beside him. He smiled again not wanting to move. Eventually though he really had to pee so he slipped out from under the covers and went into the bathroom deciding to shower while he was there.

Wade stretched after Justin shut the bathroom door. He had been awake since before Justin had awoken the first time. He'd just been watching him sleep. He couldn't get enough of the peace on the beautiful face. He sat there thinking about how far they'd come from just friends to all that had happened last night. He thought about what Justin told him about what Riley had said. He smiled thinking he owed her _a lot_ for this. Pulling himself out of bed he got dressed, debating weather or not to wait for Justin or go talk to Riley. In the end talking to Riley won because he figured Justin needed time alone for a few minutes. He wrote a note telling Justin where he'd gone, opened the door of the hotel room and headed down the hall.

* * *

"Wade!" he turned to see Darren Young walking toward him.

"Yeah?"

"What's been happening between you and Justin?"

"What do you mean?" Wade asked nervously.

"Dude, seriously I've seen they way you look at him. I know you like him."

Wade's breath caught in his throat.

"Don't worry Wade! I haven't told anybody. I am _not _homophobic."

Wade could breathe again.

Darren punched him lightly in the arm "So?"

"So nothing."

"Dude! Don't _do _that to me! Are you dating him or not?"

Wade chuckled a little "Yeah."

"Since when?" Darren demanded.

"Yesterday, why do you care?"

"Because the two of you would be good together; it'd be good to see the both of you happy."

Wade smiled a little surprised at how sweet Darren could be. "Thanks man."

"Headed to see Riley?"  
"You're good."

Darren laughed "I'll see you later then man."

"Yep."

"Oh, hey!" Darren yelled turning back for a second. "Does Riley like Heath? 'Cause he likes her."

"Are you like some kind of romance guru?" Wade yelled back laughing.

Darren chuckled "Nah, just good with this stuff I guess."

"Well, hey, after you're done with wrestling you could be a marriage councilor."

"Maybe, but then I'd have to listen to 'He never listens to me when I talk. All he does is watch TV!'"

"Nice girl voice, Young." Said a familiar voice, it was Skip.

Darren flipped him off.

"Guys I gotta go. See you guys later."

"Bye." They said in unison.

* * *

Wade pulled Riley out of her bed by her ankles.

"Dude what?"

He didn't answer; instead he pulled into a bone- crushing, lung- collapsing hug.

"Thank you."

"What'd I do?" she asked in a strangled voice as he still hadn't let go.

He finally set her down. She sucked in great gasping breaths.

"You told Justin what he needed to hear in order to accept himself."

"Oh, well. Yeah I guess so. He needed to hear it."

"He did." He hugged her again.

"Oh my God. Seriously, Wade I love you your my best friend, but _I can't breathe_! Let go!" she yelled as he back cracked.

He laughed "Sorry."

"Sure you are."

"I had to come see you and thank you in person."

"Well, your welcome. Now, go back to your boyfriend. Go on, shoo!" she laughed pushing him out the door.

"See ya later." He waved.

"Bye." She said slamming the door shut and heading straight back to bed.

* * *

Wade sat back on the small couch and closed his eyes. He didn't know that Justin was done until he felt him climb on his lap. He opened his eyes. Seeing the shy look on Justin's face almost made him bust out laughing. Instead he wrapped his arms around Justin's body and pulled him closer.

"So…"

* * *

**:) What'd ya think? Tell me!**

**Did this make up a little for some of the shorter chapters?**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!  
**


	6. Happy

**A/N: Short again :( I was just really wanting to get it up because I'm going home Wednesday and we don't have internet yet so...**

* * *

"So… what?" Justin mumbled into his chest.

"Does…this mean… what I think it means?" he asked him almost whispering.

"Well, it means, your mine." He peeked at him teasingly "That's if… you don't mind."

Wade rolled his eyes. "I don't. At all."

Justin smiled. Lifting his head he kissed Wade slowly. Wade smiled thinking how different the kiss had been from the one they shared before.

"What are you thinking about?" Justin asked him.

Wade shook his head. "Nothing important."

"Tell me what's not important."

"Just, that, last time I kissed you freaked the hell out." Wade said stroking the back of Justin's neck with his thumb.

"Well, not the _last_ time." Justin laughed.

"Well, the _first_ time then." He replied rolling his eyes playfully.

"Yeah, I kinda did. I'm sorry." He mumble-whispered against Wade's neck.

Wade kissed his dark hair. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I really had no right to kiss you."

Justin put on a pout that was only half fake. "So you're saying your sorry you kissed me?"

"No baby! Not at all!" Wade was surprised that after all that had happened Justin would even think that.

"That's not even a funny question!"

Justin looked at Wade's face. He looked slightly angry, and slightly offended.

Justin kissed his nose "I'm sorry baby."

Wade kissed his forehead. "Sure you are."

That earned him a back hand to the chest.

"Ow! Justin, that wasn't necessary!" holding in a laugh unsuccessfully.

"Yeah-huh. You were being sarcastic." He had the cutest baby voice.

"And this is new?" Wade asked playfully incredulous.

"Not at all." Justin said seriously.

Wade laughed kissing his head again. He hadn't been this happy in a long, long time.

9:33 Tuesday Night

_Wade and Justin's room_

"Have you seen my iPod, Justin? I don't really want to leave it again."

"No, I honestly gave up trying to keep track of the damn thing, seeing as how you loose it so much."

"Oh, hush."

Justin laughed "Why? Does my baby not like being told the truth?" he crooned.

Wade moved to stand in front of Justin; wrapping his arms around Justin's waist and kissed him lightly.

"No, he doesn't." he mumbled and felt Justin smirk onto his lips.

"Well that's just too damn bad. Your boyfriend's always going to tell you the truth." He snorted. "And we all know Riley ain't afraid to tell you exactly what she thinks. So, I guess you're doomed."

"Yeah, probably." He said shaking his head.

Justin's forehead wrinkled for a second. "Speaking of Riley, how did she take it when she found out you're gay?"

"It… didn't seem to even _phase_ her. She just said she didn't care if I was or wasn't. I was surprised she didn't freak out on me."

Justin laughed and popped a spearmint mint in his mouth.

"It… was kinda the same way with…um… Darren." Wade said carefully.

Justin choked "_Darren _knows? Since when?"

"Like… since noon." Wade muttered.

"_Noon_? What did he say?"

"Calm down. He said he knew I liked you, he wasn't homophobic, and he was happy for us."

Justin was surprised "Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh, huh, cool."

Wade rolled his eyes; he knew Justin was surprised that Darren could be so mature.

"He's not a bad kid." Wade said thoughtfully.

"He's only a kid to you. He's older than me."

"Shut up you know what I mean."

"I know. He's a pretty good geyser." He said barley holding in a giggle.

"You know what! You need to hush." Wade said turning to face Justin failing miserably at hiding his smile.

Justin busted out laughing. "What ever you say. I was always told to respect the elderly."

A shoe narrowly missed coming in contact with his face.

"Hey, no throwing stuff!" he giggled knowing he missed purposely.

"Then keep your mouth closed about my age!" he said mock-sternly.

Justin laughed. "Yeah, that'll happen baby boy."

Wade growled.

When Justin knocked on Riley's bus door she knew exactly who it was.

"What?" She called.

"It's us." He said opening the door.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that." She said nodding.

"Yes because you know all." He laughed bowing to her. For the second time that day a shoe narrowly avoided his head. Instead it hit Wade in the throat. Riley gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oops! Sorry Wade." She said giggling hysterically.

"Yeah, yeah." He said rubbing his throat.

She continued to giggle. Justin stood on tiptoe and placed a small kiss on Wade's neck.

"Ah! I am happy for you guys, but seriously, cut it with the old people porno!"

Justin laughed. "You got it."

They sat down on the couch. Wade grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it all in his mouth.

Riley shook her head in wonderment. Gay or not guys were guys. And most guys could eat a whole cow.

_Get up come on get down with the sickness, you mother get up come on get down with the sickness_

Riley looked at her phone and groaned "I don't wanna talk to him."

"Who?" Justin

She shook her head "Nobody."

Justin rolled his eyes. "It's somebody, you're complaining."

"Nobody really."

She got up to grab a sprite from the fridge.

"Hmm… one missed call from Slater." Came Justin's voice

She threw another shoe this time it hit the intended mark.

"Don't touch my phone you stupid cock-sucker!" she held up a finger. "Don't you _dare_ comment!"

"Well…" said Justin as he laid his head in Wade's lap.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't realize they were so lovey-dovey until I re-read this chapter**

**Short I know! Sorry!**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!  
**


	7. Your just cute

**A/N: I had to go to McDonald's to post this. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Riley!" Wade called from down the hall.

She didn't even look up from her book "Hmm?"

"Vince wants to see you in his office later!"

She just gave him the thumbs up.

He walked up to her. "What are you reading?"

"IT by: Steven King"

"You're a freak."

"Yep and proud."

He laughed "I think Vince wants to talk to you about a storyline. He also wants to see Heath."

"That's wonderful." She said sarcastically.

He smirked. She rolled her eyes. "Would you shut up?"

"I didn't say anything."

She punched him as hard as she could in the arm.

"_Ow_!"

She stuck out her tongue.

"You pick on me dammit!" he said rubbing his arm.

"So?" she said angelically.

"So, you pick on me, I get to pick on you!"

She gave him her 'that hurt my feelings' look.

"Ah! Don't give me that look Riley!"

She continued to give him the look.

"Fine I'm sorry!"

She smiled her best angel smile and reached for a hug.

"I'll see you later." He said letting go and turning down the hall

"Going to find Justin?" she said smiling.

"Maybe." He said mysteriously.

She smiled widened "Tell him I said hi!"

"I will."

* * *

Justin was sitting on the locker room floor by himself trying unsuccessfully to solve a rubics cube, with his tongue between his teeth.

He didn't notice Wade open the door until he heard someone chuckle.

He looked up "What?"

Wade shook his head "You're just cute, that's all."

Justin smiled and picked himself up off the floor and walked to Wade. Wade wrapped his arms around Justin's waste as Justin stood on his tip toes to kiss him in a long kiss.

Wade pulled away; Justin pouted. Wade smirked. "Cute as you may be; we have a match."

* * *

Riley and Heath were sitting in Vice's office waiting on the creative team. Riley's knee was bouncing twenty miles a minute.

"Would you stop it?" Heath asked putting his hand on her knee.

"Sorry, force of habit." She said putting her iPod in.

"What are you listening to?" Heath asked looking at her.

"Never again by: Nickelback."

"Really? I always thought you listened to country music."

"Yeah, I do. Country and Rock are my favorites, but I have everything on my iPod."

"Oh, let me see a headphone." He said reaching for one.

She handed it to him. _'Fathers a name you haven't earned yet. You're just a child with a temper. Haven't you heard don't hit a lady? Kicking you ass would be a pleasure.' _

The door opened and Vince walked in. Riley turned the iPod off and pocketed it.

She watched Heath massage his ear. He whispered to her "Are you _deaf_?"

She giggled under her breath. "Yes, yes I am."

"Ok, Heath, Riley. The two of you are going to be starting a new storyline. It will be Heath has a crush on Riley; he will try to get her to like him. She will hate him at first. Then she will come around. The two of you are free to do pretty much whatever you want as long as you stay on mostly the same storyline. Do the two of you understand?"

They both nodded.

"This storyline will last about one to three months, before you will start another storyline when you become an on-screen couple."

They nodded again.

"Heath you will start coming out in the middle of her matches, trying to impress her. Riley you will ignore him."

"Sort of like harassing her?" Heath asked.

"Exactly. Your still in Nexus, you'll wrestle with them, but you'll also try to get Riley's attention.

Once again, they nodded their understanding.

"That's all your free to go."

Riley turned to walk down the hall. She saw a red- freckled arm snake around her waist and hoist her into the air.

"Dude! Put me down you dumb son of a bitch!" she started kicking her legs.

He laughed. "Stop kicking!"

She giggled. "Please put me _down_!" she whined.

"Nah, I'm good."

"Heath… why are you carrying Riley?" Justin's voice asked from all the way from the end of the hall.

Oh, wait, I know why. You like her."

Riley rolled her eyes.

Heath blushed. "We have a new storyline. I figured I'd get a head start in harassing her."

Justin furrowed his brow. "What's the storyline about?"

"I like her. I try to impress her she ignores me. I harass her. I come out during her matches. She eventually likes me. We start another storyline."

"So… it's not that far from the truth?" Justin smirked.

Riley kicked him in the thigh.

"Ow! That hurt! Don't make me get Wade to hurt you."

She rolled her eyes. "Wade won't hurt me, he's my best friend!"

"But he knows your _evil_"

"But you _started_ it."

"_So_?"

"Will the both of you shut the hell up?" Heath asked swinging Riley around, her legs swinging limply as he walked down the hall.

* * *

Wade was finally in his room. He sat his gear bag down and stretched rubbing the back of his neck. His body hurt like hell.

Suddenly he felt Justin's hands wrap around his eyes from behind.

"Guess who?" Justin whispered in his ear.

"Hmm, I don't know… Darren, Heath." He laughed turning to kiss Justin slowly.

Justin smiled. "Jackass." He muttered against his lips.

Wade chuckled as he kissed Justin's head, cheek, nose, and neck.

Wade sighed his warm breath ghosting over Justin's neck. "I love you." He whispered.

Justin's jaw dropped for a second. "I…I love you too." He said and was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of his own words.

Wade hugged him as tight as he could and Justin buried his face in his neck.

Wade pulled away and kissed him lovingly…

* * *

**:) Yay! It's longer than usual.**

**REVIEW DAMMIT!  
**


	8. Don't leave me!

**Monday: before the show**

The first thing Justin noticed when he woke up was that Wade's arms were the only thing keeping him from falling out of bed. He mumbled "I love you Wade." Not moving his face from its position against Wade's neck. Wade's thumb moved against the back of Justin's neck

"Know what? I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

Justin grinned and moved his head give Wade small kisses each punctuated with an 'I love you.'

Wade laughed as Justin kissed him one last time. "I love you too Justin."

Justin smiled happily, burying his head back against Wade's chest. "Have I ever mentioned your perfect?" he asked.

Wade snorted "Not even _close_."

"Close enough for me. Don't complain."

Wade's laugh sounded again "Okay."

Justin smiled again "What time is it?"

"1:45 you'd better shower. We've got to be at the show at 2:00."

Justin groaned "I don't wanna…"

"But you gotta."

"I don't want to though."

"Would it be more bearable if I joined you?" Wade asked kissing Justin's forehead.

"Not only bearable, enjoyable." Justin said pulling Wade out of bed…

**Monday: after the show**

Wade was lying on the couch with his hands laced behind his head, when Justin got out of the shower. He opened his eyes as Justin walked nearer to him, putting stuff away. When he was within arms length Wade snaked an arm around Justin's bare torso and pulled him on to his lap. Justin lay his damp head down on Wade's chest; Wade ran his fingers up and down Justin's arm lightly.

"Justin."

"Wade."

"I think we should tell our parents… you know… about us."

"Do your parents know…?"

"I'm gay? Yeah."

"Mine, however, do not."

"I know, so you can tell them anytime you want to. But I want to tell my parents now. Seeing as how I love you and all."

Justin rolled his eyes at Wade's cheesiness; but then he thought about it. "Go ahead and tell your parents. I'll-"

"Tell your parents when you think it's the right time." Wade said firmly. "I can be with you when you tell them. Or I can be somewhere else. You can call them, or you can tell them in person. Whatever you happen to prefer."

Justin swallowed loudly. He didn't know what the hell he had ever done to deserve Wade; and he'd likely never figure it out. "I love you Wade." He mumbled.

"I love you too." Wade whispered pulling a stray blanket over them. "Now and forever."

"I don't know if I want to go. I kinda want to stay here with you." Wade murmured against Justin's lips.

"No. You don't ever get to see your family. So therefore you're going." Justin stated resolutely. It was December 12th and they were standing in their room, Justin was telling Wade goodbye. Wade was supposed to be catching a plane home for the next four days.

"Why can't you come with me?" Wade sulked.

"Because, I told Riley I'd help her decorate her house for Christmas."

Wade rolled his eyes; she'd been complaining and Justin had jumped to help her. Justin was going to be in the United States. While he'd be over in Manchester for the next four days. "Blow her off." Wade mumbled kissing Justin again.

"No."

"But I'll miss you."

Justin smiled against Wade's lips. "I'll miss you too. But you know what they say 'absence makes the heart grow…um…?'"

Wade laughed "Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Yeah, that."

"You're such a dork."

"But I'm your dork."

"Yeah."

Wade leaned down to rest his head against Justin's hair. "Are you sure you can't come with me?"

"I'm sure. It's only for four days and I'll call you every night."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now go. You're going to miss your plane."

"Alright." Wade said leaning down to kiss Justin. Justin stood on tiptoe so he could get a better grip on Wade's neck. Wade's arms coiled around Justin, pulling him closer.

Justin didn't want to let go. Who cared about Wade's parents? _They _raised_ him and they can't let me have him just for a little while longer? _

"Please let me stay." Wade whispered against Justin's lips. Justin pushed lightly on Wade's chest.

"No. Go on. See your family. Enjoy yourself, but remember you're _mine_."

"I'm not likely to forget the most important fact in my life." Wade contradicted.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Justin collapsed on Riley's leather couch. "Remind me, why did I agree to help you, again?"

Riley laughed. "I don't know."

"What time is it?"

"12:12."

"A.M.!"

"Yep."

"Uh, I hate you."

"Yeah. I'm going to bed. Sleep wherever. I gotsta couple rooms upstairs."

"Okay, can I call Wade?"

"Sure." She tossed him the phone and headed upstairs.

The phone only rang twice. "Hello?"

Justin smiled, not even a day and he already missed Wade's voice.

"Hey."

"Hey! How are you?"

"Good. I hate your friend, though."

Wade laughed. "Why?"

"I spent the day helping her hang up Christmas lights, straightening the tree, _decorating_ the  
tree and baking."

"Baking?"

"Sugar Cookies."

"Yum."

"Ugh. I hate baking."

"I meant you."

"_Dork_!"

Wade laughed again. "Yeah, but I'm _your _dork."

"Don't use my words against me." Justin said rolling his eyes.

"What else happened with Riley?"

"You know the line in Rockstar by Nickelback: Everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial?"

"Yeah."

"I think she's got two."

Wade's laugh made Justin smile. "Or three."

"Yeah…" Justin sighed switching the phone to the other hand. "I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"When are you coming home?"

"A few more days. Think you can make it that long?"

Justin sighed theatrically "I don't know."

Wade laughed again.

"So how was spending time with family?" Justin asked.

"Eh, could have been worse."

"What'd you do?"

"Went to see everybody I'm related to and then some. Courtesy of my mother."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, and then my sister wants me to go see the new mall. I really, really don't want to go."

"I'm doubly sorry."

"What time did the two of you get done decorating?"

"Ohh… about… 12:12 am."

"A.M? What time did you start?"

"Uh, like 1:07 pm."

"Good lord. That woman's insane."

"Yeah, haven't I been telling you this?" Justin yawned.

"Yeah… I'll let you go so you can sleep. Call me tomorrow when you're not tired."

"Alright."

"I love you."

"I love you too." Justin waited until he heard the click of Wade's phone before he hung up. Then he remembered why he was calling him in the first place (other that to just hear his voice.) he was going to ask if Wade told his parents yet. Oh well. He grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and curled up, exceedingly tired, he didn't have the ambition to walk up the stairs.

Riley got a text from Wade: _**Why did you keep Justin up until 12?**_

He was the only other person she knew who texted in full sentences.

_I dunno! Let a person sleep! Damn!_

_**Why? You couldn't let Justin sleep.**_

_Look, if your ass texts me one more time, I will fucking kill you._

_**How're you going to do that? I'm in Manchester. :) **_

_Well FINE_ _then, I'll just kill Justin._

_**You wouldn't.**_

_Yeah, I would. Now stop texting me! If you want to text me, do it in the goddamn morning! _

_**Riley.**_

_WHAT?_

_**One more thing. **_

_I'm getting my knife._

_**Goodnight my dear psychotic blond.**_

Riley sighed. _Goodnight Wade._

Justin woke up about 2:23 in the afternoon. "Wow, my sleeping schedule is seriously screwed up." He muttered to himself.

"Huh?" Riley's voice inquired from the kitchen making him jump.

"Nothing." He said getting up and walking to join Riley who was sitting on the sun bed with her computer in her lap and a Monster balanced on her knee. Justin gave her a look that made her ask "What?"

"Well, I've heard of morning coffee, but morning Monster?"

She grinned "I had coffee too."

"Ugh! You're hyper enough already!"

She laughed "Yeah, coffee and a regular Monster are bad enough, but this is a BFC Monster."

"BFC?"

"Big Fucking Can. 34 ounces. Want one?"

Justin shook his head in disbelief. "Sure, I guess so."

She moved her computer aside and set her drink down. Crossing the kitchen she asked Justin "BFC or regular?"

"Uh, better stick to regular; don't want to start acting like you."

"Oh ha-ha."

"Hey Riley?" Justin asked.

"Yeah?" she said plopping down beside him again picking up her computer.

"Um, Wade suggested… telling our parents…"

"Why not? Well-" she asked, not taking her eyes off her computer.

"Because my parents don't know."

"Yeah… well, what do you think you should do?"

"What do _you_ think I should do?"

She laughed "It's not my choice!"

"I know, but I have made you my trusted advisor about this stuff."

Riley thought about it with a hit of a smirk still on her face. "Well, did Wade want to be with you?"

"He said however I wanted to tell them. With or without him, in person or over the phone."

Riley sighed "No offense, but your boyfriend is a pain in the ass."

Justin nodded thoughtfully. Then he said "Can I call them from your phone?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you." Justin sighed, got up, and grabbed Riley's phone off the counter. "I'm going to go upstairs."

She gave him the thumbs up, eyes never leaving the computer. Justin stepped into a room he guessed was Riley's, everything was green. He dialed his parents' number and crossed to the window seat and watched the snow fall. The phone rang four times then he heard his mom's chipper voice. "Hello?"

His stomach felt like it was doing gymnastics. "Hey."

"Oh, hi baby, what's going on?"

"Um, ma…" he grimaced bad habit from Riley. "You'll love me no matter what right?"

"Right… Justin, what's wrong."

"Well, um, you… know… Wade Barrett right, leader of Nexus?" he swallowed violently, his throat didn't seem to want to work.

"Yeah, tall, British boy, black hair."

"Yeah, well…am I on speaker?"

"No. Nobody's here but me anyway."

"Oh, well, see… Wade's kinda, um…"

"What?"

"My boyfriend."

His mother was silent on the other end of the line. Justin closed his eyes, a lump rising in his throat. Finally, his mother spoke.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Tell-" Justin sputtered.

"I didn't know you were… interested in men."

"Well, I didn't either until a few weeks ago."

"Oh! Well, that makes sense."

Justin pulled the phone away from his ear and gazed at it with incredulity on his face.

"Baby, did you want me to tell your dad?"

"Um…" he contemplated for a moment "Yeah… and then if he's not too ready to murder me, have him call me okay?"

"Alright. Now, Justin I want to meet this young man. I hope he's not as much of an arrogant…"

"Ass as he is on TV?"

"Yes, and don't use that kind of language around me."

"Sorry." Justin laughed "And don't worry, he's a sweetheart. I love him to death."

"Well, that's good. As long as you care about him. I don't see why you shouldn't be with him."

"Thanks. I gotta go; I'm running up my friend's phone bill. Love you."

"I love you too. I'll have you dad call you later. This number?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye, don't forget…"

"Wash behind my ears, I know." He laughed. She had felt that Justin was still a kid when he left for the US, she felt obligated to remind him… every time he talked to her.

"Alright, bye sweetheart."

"Bye Mom."

Justin hung up the phone and walked down the stairs. "Alright, how much of that did you eavesdrop on?" he asked Riley as he descended the stairs.

"None!" she said holding her hands to shoulder height to show innocence.

"Uh-huh. Well, my mom's officially insane."

"Real- like me or worse?"

"Umm… little bit better than you." He said setting down on the couch and grabbing the remote.

"Can I change the channel?"

"Yeah… so… what'd your mom say?" Riley asked actually setting down the computer and turning so her knees were facing Justin.

"She… wanted to know why I didn't tell her before. She wants to meet Wade to see if he's as bad in person. All in all she was pretty cool about it. I don't know if dad will be though. He's a little bit…" he cleared his throat "He might call here later."

Riley nodded. The phone rang. Justin froze, looking suddenly sick. Riley grabbed it before he could even extend his arm.

"Hello?"

"'Sup, psycho?"

Riley rolled her eyes "Hey Wade." She looked over at Justin, who looked relieved.

"So what's been up with you?"

"Nothing. I know you don't care, so here's your boyfriend."

"I do care! But, yeah, let me talk to Justin."

Riley handed the phone to Justin "Hello? Hey baby. Yeah, I'm good. No Riley hasn't worked me to death. Yet." Riley rolled her eyes. "That's good. We just woke up about… a half an hour ago. Wade, I'm going to have to call you back. There's another call. Yeah, I love you too."

Justin hung up with Wade and looked at the phone. He swallowed loudly, "It's my dad." He whispered. Riley offered Justin her hand. He took it gratefully.

"Hello?"

Riley heard yelling on the other end of the phone. She watched Justin's eyes slowly fill with tears. She wanted to cry too. _Stupid empathy._ She thought.

Justin hit the 'end' button. He closed his eyes. "He…" Justin cleared his throat. "He wasn't as understanding as mom."

He laid his head on Riley's shoulder. She pretended not to notice the tears.

"Call Wade." She said quietly.

He shook his head "I'm going to take a bath."

She nodded. He headed upstairs. _Is this the right choice? Being with Wade?_

He tried to imagine what Riley would say._ Do you love him?_

_Yes. _

_I don't know. I've never been in love with anybody._

_Have you ever felt this way about anybody? _

_No. but, I…_

_Is this about being with Wade? Or about what dad said?_

_I love him._

_Are you sure?_

_Call him. Call him. Call him. _Call _him. You'll hear his voice and know you can't possibly live without him._

Justin stretched, reaching for his jeans. When he finally got them, getting minimal water on Riley's floor; He pulled his phone out and dialed Wade's cell phone number.

It rang once,

_What if his voice doesn't make me feel better?_

twice,

_It will. It always does._

three times

_I don't know._

"Hello?"

Justin sighed. His heart pounded when he heard Wade's voice, his stomach flipped. He melted.

"Hey."

"Hey my sleepy head. How are you?"

"Better. More awake."

"That's good. I told my family about us." Justin heard his voice shaking with laughter. "My sister disowned me. She was pissed. She had a crush on you."

Justin blushed. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not this is the most fun I've ever had in my entire life."

"You're horrible."

"Would you have me any other way?"

"Yeah. I'd rather have you here."

"I know baby, a few more days."

They were quiet for a few moments.

"What're you doing?" Wade asked.

"Bathing, actually."

"Ohh…"

"You're a perv Wade."

"It's hard not to be when you're boyfriend is as hot as you."

"My boyfriend is incredibly hot, and you don't see _me _acting like a pervert."

"We're over?"

"_What?_"

"You said your boyfriend was incredibly hot. You must be dumping me for someone else."

"Wade you ass! You scared me!"

"Well-"

"Well _nothing_ I've told you before, I think you're extremely good looking!"

"I'm sorry Justin. Geeze, calm down."

"How many more days 'till you come home?"

"Three."

"That's too long." Justin muttered.

"I told you to come with me." Wade retorted.

"I know. I should have."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No!"

"Woo-hoo!"

"Dammit!"

Riley cackled. "I win!"

"Again!" Justin sighed throwing his hands up. "How?"

"I get bored. I play this."

They were playing Smackdown vs. RAW 2011 for the PS3. Riley kicked his butt in three consecutive matches. Wade was due home later today.

"I hate you." Justin said folding his arms in artificial annoyance.

"I'm sorry. Kinda." Riley said, laughing and snatching her bag of Doritos off the coffee table, replacing them with her stocking-clad feet.

"Kinda! That makes me hate you even more!" Justin said throwing up his hands.

Riley laughed and hugged Justin's shoulders. The phone rang.

"It's not Wade, I just talked to him." Justin said patting Riley on the back.

"He's texting me. So I know he's not calling." Riley said reaching for the phone. "I don't know this number anyway."

She hit the button. "Hello?" her face broke into a grudging smile. She knew what Justin would say. She might as well get it over with. She looked at Justin and mouthed "Slater."

He smirked. Riley punched his thigh. "Ow!" he whispered.

Riley listened intently for a few moments while Justin said there with a 'enjoying your conversation?' look. "Uh-huh. Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. Hang on a second."

She took the phone from her ear "Die you fucker!"

Replacing the phone, she said "Sorry, but yeah, that's a good idea. Did you talk to McMahon about it? Okay, yep, bye." She hit the end button.

"Soo… what did Heath have to say?" Justin asked smirking.

"Keep smirking and I won't tell you." She replied kicking her feet up on the coffee table.

Justin sighed and (with some difficulty) arranged his features so he had a straight face. "What'd he say?"

She shrugged. "He just thought it would be good for fans to see us hanging out."

"But, I thought you weren't supposed to like him yet."

"Yeah, but he meant as friends."

"Are you sure?" he smirked.

"Yes, Justin." She sighed.

The phone rang again. "Ohmigod! I never get this many calls! Ever!"

"Hello?"

"Hey!" Wade's voice said.

"Oh, hi. What's up?"

"Well, number one: You sound like Ron. Number two, I'm getting on a plane now. I can't wait to get there. I haven't been able to vent my frustration on anybody. I want to get back to work."

"Cool, hey, here's Justin." She handed him the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey. How's my baby?"

"I'm good. How're you?"

"Missing you. Ready to come back."

"I'm ready for you to come back."

He kicked Riley who was pretending to gag across the couch.

"Ow! Assmunch!" she yelled.

Justin laughed, and then returned to Wade. "Hurry home. Preferably, before I kill your best friend."

Wade laughed "Yeah, I don't particularly want to visit you in prison."

"Aw, you'd stay with me even if I killed Riley?"

"Of course I would. We've all been there. She can get quite annoying."

"Yeah, but she can come in handy when you're in need of advice. Or a laugh."

"That is true. Baby, I gotta go my plane's boarding."

"Alright, bye."  
"Bye, Justin. I love you."

"I love you too."

Riley was picking up Wade from the airport. They'd be back any minute. Justin was starting to get worried again. He thought he loved Wade but being away from him for so long made him wonder. _God you're dumb. _He reprimanded himself mentally._ You love him, don't kid yourself you're just worried about Dad._

Still, the worry was there. Headlights flashed in the driveway, they were home…


	9. Merry Christmas, love

**A/N: Back again. Yay! Justin and Heath went with Wade! The Corre is going to better than Nexus. I _HATE_**** new Nexus! Sorry! They took the members of Nexus who were really good wrestlers and made them into The Corre! Ironically, they took my favorite members of Nexus. Anywho, enjoy!**

* * *

Riley jumped out of the truck as soon as it was off. Wade didn't get out. Riley walked in the door. "I told Wade to stay in the truck until I got upstairs. I don't care to witness you guys' old person porno session." She told him breezing past.

Justin laughed "Alright then." He turned around, Wade had reached the steps. He melted his heart pounding as Wade smiled Justin's favorite smile at him. He was in Wade's arms, kissing him fervently. Wade sat down his bags, without breaking away from Justin; he wrapped his arms around Justin and picked him up to give himself better access to Justin's lips.

"You're back." Justin whispered.

"God I missed you." Wade said softly. Justin loved that voice. It belonged to the man he loved now and forever. All that worrying for nothing.

"I missed you too." He choked.

"I'm never going to leave you for that long again." Wade sighed.

"Good."

Wade smiled against Justin's lips. "Was she that bad?"

"No, Riley's great. Being away from you was awful all the same."

"Told you to come with me, love." Wade said in an I-told-you-so voice.

"I know, I know. Worst mistake of my life."

Wade laughed and set Justin down. Justin leaned against Wade, loving the smell of his cologne. Wade embraced Justin.

"I love you." He murmured.

Justin's vocal cords were not going to work the right way. To get his point across, he kissed Wade again. He thought Wade got it by the strangling hold Justin detained him in.

Wade smirked "Miss me?"

"I thought I'd made that clear Wade." Justin replied, his cheek pressed against Wade's chest.

"Yeah, but it's nice to hear."

"I missed you. I missed you. I missed you. I missed you. I missed you."

Wade grinned on Justin's hair. "I missed you too.

"Don't leave me again." Justin said punching Wade's stomach lightly.

"I don't plan on it." Wade laughed.

"I love you." Justin whispered.

"I love you too. More than you'll ever know."

"You're wrong for once Wade. I know. You're my entire world."

Wade kissed Justin again. Longer, deeper than before. Justin's hands slid themselves up Wade's arms and locked around Wade's neck. Wade's arms chained themselves around Justin's waste. "Wade… I told my parents."

Wade pulled away and frowned down at Justin "What did they say?"

"Well, mom was really good about it. She wants to meet you." Justin said slowly.

"And your dad?" Wade asked his arms falling to his sides.

"He, uh, wasn't as understanding." Justin whispered, not liking Wade's letting go of him.

Wade seemed to notice; he wrapped his arms tightly around Justin and kissed his head. Wade sighed, "We'll get through this."

"As long as I have you. I see no reason not to."

Wade smiled into Justin's hair. "I still love you."

Justin beamed and kissed Wade again. He quickly pulled away and dragged Wade inside the house as lightning cracked over head. "I've never heard of there being lightning in the winter."

Justin was awake at one in the morning. He was listening to the rain, thunder and watching for the flashes of lightning. It helped him think. Right now, he was thinking about Wade. The first time they met. The lightning flashed again as Justin snuggled closer to Wade, memories flooding him.

_***FLASHBACK MODE!***_

_Justin yawned and stretched his small, tanned body. He was waiting to meet the other rookies from Season One of WWE NXT. He wasn't particularly nervous. He was sure he'd know a few of them. The door opened as he yawned again. A tall, (tall) black-haired man walked in. He looked around and nodded to Justin; who nodded back_. _The man settled into a chair a few feet away from Justin. Stretching his long legs, he looked at Justin. _

"_Know who your pro will be yet?" he asked. He was British. _

"_No, you?" _

"_No. I wish they'd tell us." He extended his hand. "I'm Wade Barrett."_

"_Justin Gabriel." He said shaking it. _

"_Where are you from?" _

"_Cape Town, South Africa. You?"_

"_Manchester." _

"_That's cool." Justin said pulling his knee up to rest his chin on it. _

_The door opened and a red-headed kid came in and started talking with Wade._

_***END FLASHBACK MODE!***_

If you'd told Justin then that he'd be lying in a bed with another man, particularly that one, he would have laughed in your face. If you told him he'd end up in love with that man, he would have had you committed to an asylum. He kinda thought that Wade was an ass at first. He quickly found otherwise though. They had become fast friends. Wade made him laugh constantly. At the time, Justin had no idea Wade was gay. Much less interested in him. Now, however, the thought made him want to sing. He smiled into Wade's chest. "I love you Wade." He murmured quietly. Wade's arm tightened, unconsciously around his waist. He fell asleep with his face buried in Wade's chest his arm closely wrapped around him.

Wade woke up to a loud crash downstairs. He debated going downstairs; he hadn't spent much time with Riley since coming back, but being beside Justin in their little cocoon of blankets was also very inviting. He was just about to lie back down when a sleepy Justin said "Go ahead and go downstairs. Make sure Riley hasn't hurt herself somehow…again. I'll be up in a little while."

Wade bent to kiss Justin lightly. "Alright…I love you Justin."

Still bleary eyed; Justin smiled "I love you too." He mumbled.

Wade descended the stairs quickly. "What did…" he trailed off as he saw Riley standing on the counter above the sink.

The top half of her body turned to face Wade; she was scowling, a true scowl from Riley was rare. "I wasgetting the fucking chocolate chips. Is that okay with you?" she snapped.  
"Who peed in your Cheerios?" Wade asked folding his arms across his chest and leaning against a wall.

Riley laughed her bad mood disappearing instantly, and stuck her tongue out at Wade. "Nobody, I was bored and decided to make more cookies."

"Justin told me to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." Wade said striding across the kitchen and plucking Riley off the counter with ease. As he set her on her feet, she stomped on his foot as he handed her the chocolate chips. "Giant." She said turning away from him, heading to the bowl of cookie batter. Dumping the chocolate in it she stood there thinking for a moment. "So how was being at home?"

"Good. I saw lots of family I haven't seen in forever."

"That's good. Did Justin tell you about his parents?"

"Yes." Wade said slowly, a frown forming.

"Hmm."

They were silent for a few moments. Riley concentrating on her cookies; Wade thinking. Then…

"Riley, I have an idea of what to get Justin for Christmas, tell me what you think."

Riley listened to Wade's idea. When he was done, she nodded, "That's a pretty good idea. Did you already order?"

"No, I wanted to get your opinion first. I'm going to have it shipped here express, so it will be here tomorrow."

"Mm-hm, cool. Do you think I should put butterscotch in?"

Wade glanced down at Riley's passing cat, Scotch… real name: Butterscotch; chosen by Riley's youngest sister.

"Scotch, she _is_ evil… she wants to chop you into pieces and put them into cookies!" Wade said bending down and picking up the perpetually grumpy cat.

"You're an ass." Riley said with an unwilling smile on her face. "Now answer the question."

"I don't know." Wade said shrugging as he set the disgruntled cat down.

"Wade! You're no help!" Riley yelled, stomping her foot.

Wade laughed "Did you really just stomp your foot? I thought that only happened with spoiled heiresses who don't get their own way!"

Riley laughed again, then she kicked Wade in the shin. "You- are- an- _ass_! Now, respond to my question!"

"Respond?"

"Stop making fun of me!" Riley said, pouting good-naturedly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Wade laughed.

"No you're not!"

"That's not the point." Wade laughed again.

"Ass!" She stomped on his foot playfully. "Go away."

He laughed again. "Alright, I'm going back to bed."

"Night…morning… whenever you decide to get up."

"Huh?"

"I dunno."

"Alright-y then."

"Go back to bed."

"Going."

"What did she do?" Justin asked tiredly as Wade crawled back into bed.

"Dropped some cookie pans I think. She was trying to make cookies."

"Why? She just made some."

"She was bored."

Justin sighed "She's a really good artist. She writes, plays guitar and she couldn't find anything more creative to do? Like… something that doesn't involve things crashing around and waking me up?"

Wade laughed "Apparently not."

Justin chuckled as he cuddled his face into Wade's neck. Justin tapped Wade's chest. "Guess what, Wade."

"What Justin?"

"Guess."

"I don't know, love."

"Guess, Wade."

"You're annoying?" Wade asked chuckling.

"Well, yeah. But guess what else."

"What?"

"I love you."

Wade laughed. "I love you too."

"Even though I'm a pain in the ass?" Justin asked smirking into Wade's chest.

Wade chuckled "Be_cause_ you're a pain in the ass."

"Awww."

"Go back to sleep."

Justin smiled sleepily, his eyes drifting closed. The smile stayed on his lips so long; Wade thought he was still awake.

Justin was hitting Riley's door with his fist. "Riley, come _on_!

Wade came up beside Justin, kissing him lightly he whispered "Good morning."

Justin only growled. Wade chuckled, opening Riley's door, he flipped on the light. Then he laughed. Riley was lying on top of the blankets, fast asleep in her (one of many) Trivium t-shirt and green sweatpants.

When the light flipped on, she whined incoherently and curled into a ball. Justin laughed a little. Riley whined "I hate you both and I hope you burst into flames and are unable to find a non-flammable liquid."

"Lovely woman." Justin commented to Wade.

Wade laughed. "Riley, if you don't get up, Justin and I will open our gifts without you."

"Go ahead." She mumbled. Justin rolled his eyes and crossed the room. Slinging Riley over his shoulder, he went downstairs. Riley kicked and screamed, yelling every curse word she could think of, some she even invented; Wade laughed hysterically at the scene before him. Justin threw her on the couch she finally stopped yelling as she curled under the blanket Wade gave her. "Whose is whose?" Justin asked. Riley had gotten each of the boys two presents. She had threatened to castrate them if they got her anything. They obviously didn't have a fear of Riley's knives.

"Psh, I don't know. Look at the tags."

Five minutes later there was wrapping paper all over the floor.

Justin had gotten Riley the new Trivium sweatshirt she wanted. Wade got her tickets to the Trivium show.

Riley got Justin a new iPod and spiky bracelets. She got Wade a new iPod, with some duct tape so he could attach it to his forehead and a couple of books on marine biology. (She enjoyed calling him the world's tallest marine biologist.) Justin was still laughing fifteen minutes after Wade opened the iPod.

An hour later, Riley said she was going back to bed. Wade decided to give Justin his other present. "Justin… I got you something else." Wade said standing up. Reaching on top of the entertainment system, he brought down a small, red box. Wade handed it to Justin and sat on the floor beside him, his arm around Justin, in front of the fire Riley had started half an hour before. Justin looked up at Wade. Wade kissed him lightly. "Open it."

Justin lifted the lid off the box. He looked up at Wade, tears brimming in his eyes as he saw the two matching rings…

"Merry Christmas, love."

* * *

**A/N: Whadda think? Did you guys think Justin wasn't going to want Wade anymore? Psh, as IF! They're like the cutest couple EVER! Oh, Wade does have a degree in Marine Biology! **

**REVIEW DAMMIT!**

**(They're very much loved. :D)**

**'Till next time my Boy/Boy loving friends.**

**~Shelby**


	10. Well this just sucks

"They're… promise rings I guess you could call them. They're to show you how much I love you." Wade mumbled, blushing profusely. Wade was never the one who blushed, that was always Justin. As cute as Justin though that was, he decided to put Wade out of his misery.

Justin grabbed Wade and kissed him, hugging him tightly, cuddling to Wade's chest.

"Oh my god. I love you Wade."

"I love you too." Wade whispered, wiping a happy tear off Justin's face.

* * *

Three days later Justin was getting ready for his match for the WWE Tag Team Championships with Heath. Wade and Ezekiel were going to be accompanying them to the ring (obviously).

"This is ridickerious!" Riley yelled as she stomped up to the four of them just behind the curtain.

"Ridickerious, huh? I wasn't aware that was a word."

"Shut _up_ Heath!" she said as she punched his shoulder.

"Ridickerious? Girly, you need to take some vocabulary lessons." Ezekiel said, ruffling her hair with his gigantic hand. She stuck her tongue out at him. "Oh, hush Basketball Neck,"

Wade laughed, "Basketball Neck, it fits."

"What's _ridickerious_, Riley?" Justin asked.

"She's not happy that next week she has to tag team with me." Heath said putting his arm around her shoulder.

Riley looked up at him, an annoyed expression on her face, "When'd they tell you?"

"Yesterday,"

"Well thanks for letting me know!"

"It'll be the start of our 'relationship' storyline."

She groaned "Shoot me now."

"Aw, you know you can't wait to hold my hand."

"Nah, I'm not big on the Malachi look-a-likes."

"Malachi from Children of the Corn? I don't look like him! His hair is a lot darker… and seriously have you seen his teeth, nah mean?"

Riley giggled "Not that one, dummy! The one from the 2009 version. It was on SyFy. You guys look almost exactly alike, hair is the same shade, and you're both tall. Hell, he even walks like you."

"Dummy? I don't feel loved…"

Riley laughed and hugged him.

_I'll be your end of days! _

"Bye guys." Riley said, as Heath's arm slipped off her shoulders.

"See ya later." Justin said heading up the stairs after Wade and Ezekiel, he was the only one who noticed Heath kiss Riley's head before he left. He sighed and rolled his eyes as Heath moved past him, grinning a little, kinda like a ginger moron. Were he and Wade that bad? Probably not, on account of the fact that they were trying to keep their relationship a secret (Riley being the only one outside their families who knew). Oh well.

* * *

**11:30 Friday night. **

Wade sighed and stared at the lightening flashing above Riley's barn. This really sucked. He knew what was going to happen. Justin's behavior the last few days gave him away. He had been distant. Wade had to be completely blind if he thought this wasn't going to happen.

"Wade?"

Sure enough; here he was. He put a smile on his face. "What, baby?"

Justin's eyes filled with tears. "Wade, I... I think we… need a break. I'm so confused. I don't know what's going on with me! I've never even been attracted to another man before… and, I'm sorry!"

Wade laughed a sad sound. "I understand Justin. It happened with me too. With my first boyfriend. I was so confused. I didn't know if I was gay or if it was a phase. I realized I _was _gay. I also realized I didn't love him. Justin, don't worry about hurting me. I don't hate you. I never will."

Justin let out a sob. "Wade… what have I ever done to deserve you? Please, yell at me, something! I feel so bad for this!" This was quite possibly the hardest thing Justin ever had to do. He didn't know if he loved Wade or not. He was confused. Hopefully, everything would turn out right and he and Wade would end up together. Right now, he just needed to sort everything out.

Wade smiled sadly but didn't answer.

"What about Riley?"

"What about her?" Justin asked quietly, eyes still full of tears.

"Well, do we do this like parents? You stay with her one week and I stay with her one week? I mean, seriously, I love the girl and all…but I don't trust her living by herself. She gets bored easily and there is no _telling_ what she'd get up to."

Justin nodded and laughed a little. "That'll work. If she doesn't hate me."

"She won't hate you. I don't hate you either."

"I'm sorry Wade."

Wade touched Justin's face softly. "Can I have one thing before you leave me Justin?"

"Anything," Justin whispered, tears shimmering on his face.

"Kiss me one last time."

Justin leaned into Wade, pressing their lips together. Their mouths melted into each other. Wade pressed Justin to him as hard as he could, one last time. This was hurting him more than he would let anybody know

* * *

Wade knocked on Riley's bedroom door. "Riley?"

"Yeah?"

Wade slipped inside the door; Riley was sitting on her bed with her computer in her lap.

"What's going on?"

Riley shook her head. "Nothing, what's going on with you?"

Wade took a deep breath, and moved to sit beside Riley on her bed. "Justin…broke up with me."

"What? Why?" Riley asked sitting bolt upright, a look only a concerned best friend could have.

"He," Wade licked his lips, looking out the window, "said he needed a break. He was confused. He kept saying he didn't want to hurt me." A single tear fell.

Riley moved over on her bed so that she could hug Wade. "I'm sorry. Maybe he'll figure out he is gay, cause he certainly looks the part. Ya know, stereotypical queer. Maybe, he'll find that he does love you."

Wade chuckled "We can always hope, right?"

Riley nodded.

"So how's your crush on Heath coming along?"

Riley huffed playfully; she curled up under her gigantic white down feather comforter and lay down. "I'm forever done talking to you; you butthead! I don't like him!"

Wade laughed. "You're not a very good liar."

"Shut up!" Riley laughed, burying her face in her blanket.

Wade lay down beside her. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you're so mean!"

"You think I'm mean now, you're really going to hate me in a second."

"What did you _do_?"

Wade smirked. "Justin and I are going to trade off weeks staying with you."

"The two of you have a _custody_ agreement? Like you two are my parents?" she shrieked, voice rising three octaves.

Wade laughed. "Yep. Oh and, as your parent, I don't think you should be IMing Heath on Facebook at 11:50 at night."

Riley snapped her computer shut as she blushed.

"Why, may I ask, are you so attracted to him?" Wade asked.

"Okay, have you seen him?"

"Yes I have. And, in passing, I've seen him naked. Not too bad to look at, he's got a pretty nice ass."

"That," she held up her hands, "was more than I needed to hear."

Wade laughed "Any other reasons?"

"He's nice. He's funny."

"It has nothing to do with your obsession with his hair?"

"I don't have an obsession with his hair! I think it's an awesome color! Any other questions; or can I go back to IMing him?"

"Riley, do you mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Wade whispered, looking down. "I don't want to be by myself."

"Of course I don't mind." She reached out to him, hugging him.

He hugged her back then kissed her cheek. "Thanks,"

"No problem." Riley was tremendously upset on behalf of Wade. She knew how much he loved Justin. Wade must be brokenhearted. She was going to have to give Justin a first-class smack upside the back of his head next week.

* * *

**Justin's hotel room 15 minutes after leaving Riley's house. **

Justin picked himself up off the floor. He had to stop crying. He didn't deserve Wade. Wade was too sweet for him. Wade deserved somebody who knew that he was what they wanted. Justin…well, Justin wasn't sure whether he was in love with Wade, or if he still had feelings for Kelly Kelly. Justin half laughed as he thought about Riley's blatant dislike for Kelly. Riley always said 'if that bitch gets anymore Barbie-like, we're gonna have to find her a freaking Ken doll.' Well, scratch that, he didn't like Kelly, _I just…I don't even know what I want. Being with Wade, I'm confused as hell. With Kelly, I was unhappy as hell. God! I hate life._ Tears made their way down Justin's face again as he remembered Wade chastising Riley for being so mean to Kelly.

* * *

It was 2:38 in the morning. Justin still couldn't sleep so he grabbed his cell phone. Hitting the speed dial button for Riley's number, he pressed the phone to his ear. Her groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Riley I'm sorry to wake you up." Justin whispered.

"It's okay. What did you need?"

"Just to talk; um, when you get a chance later today, do you mind coming over?"

"I don't mind. Did you want me to come over now?"

"You don't have to yet; you can get some sleep."

"That's okay, I was going to go to the aquarium with Wade later and I'm not going to have much time." She clapped her palm to her head. _Dummy! Don't mention Wade!_

"Oh, well…yeah, c-can you come over now then?"

"Sure, I'll be over in a few minutes. Where are you staying?"

"Best Western, room 119, first floor.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Riley was knocking on Justin's hotel door. He opened it slowly, "Hey Riles, how ya been?"

Riley chuckled "I just saw you a few hours ago, but I'm good, you?"

"I've been better," Justin mumbled, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside.

"So… what'd you want to talk to me about?" Riley asked settling on the floor across from Justin who was on the couch.

"Do you hate me?" Justin asked looking at the floor.

"No," she chuckled, "why would I hate you?"

"Because I left your best friend." Justin buried his head in his hands.

Riley sighed, and moved beside Justin on the couch, putting a comforting arm around him. "I don't hate you for breaking up with Wade. Yes, he's my best friend. But so are you and little though I like it, I respect your decision."

"So, are you at least mad at me?"

"No, I just think you'd be happier with Wade." she said shrugging her shoulders.

"Why do you think that?" Justin mumbled.

"Well, you're calling me at three in the morning to come talk to you, I have a feeling you've been crying and you just really seemed happy with him."

Justin sighed "I know, but, I just…I don't know."

"Everything is gonna work out how it's meant to, Justin."

"You really think that?"

"Yes. I wouldn't say it if it weren't true. Wade loves you."

"I know. I just hope he will forgive me."

"He will; I know it. Hey, I gotta go. I love ya though."

"Love you too, kid."

* * *

Riley hummed "Southern Voice" by Tim McGraw happily as she yanked the door of her beloved old pickup open. Riley liked cars. She had a pickup she drove and an old 1965 mustang convertible that she was working on in her garage. She was thinking about whether or not to put a white stripe on the hood, when a big blue van pulled out in front of her. Riley slammed on the breaks, but she didn't slow, they just went straight to the floor. With a sickening _crunch_, the blazing headlights of the vehicles around her and squeak of squealing tires, Riley's truck hit the van. Her head snapped forward and bounced, hard, off the steering wheel and cracked on the window. Riley reached up and felt the side of her head. When she brought them back down, her fingers were covered with sticky blood. "Ow." She muttered. Then the world went black as she fainted, slumping down into her seat.

* * *

Wade glanced at the clock (it read five fifteen) as the phone rang shrilly, waking him from his troubled sleep. "Hello?" he mumbled into the phone.

"Hello, this is St. Louis hospital, is this the residence of Riley Miranda Orton?" a perky voice asked.

"Yes…" Wade said slowly, a knot forming in the pit of his stomach.

"Well, sir, she's been in a two-car wreck. The damage wasn't that bad. She fainted, because of the collision when she hit her head. She's fine now though. Riley has stitches in her head and arm. You can come pick her up about two this afternoon. We just have to make sure there isn't any more damage."

Wade sighed in relief. "Okay… can I come see her now?"

"I don't see why not. She's wide awake and alert. She's quite perky isn't she?"

Wade chuckled "Yep, that's Riley."

* * *

Wade rushed into the hospital, approaching the desk; he said "I'm here to see Riley Orton."

The young lady behind the desk looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "Um…she's in room…127, just down there." she said hesitantly, intimidation in her eyes and voice.

Wade made sure to smile at her as he thanked her and hurried down the hall. As he entered Riley's room, she looked up at him. "Wade! How are ya, ya big lug?" she said grinning at him.

He frowned as he stared at the stitches along her hairline from her temple to the top of her ear and the ones stretching from the inside of her right wrist to the crease of her arm, she had a smaller cut just above her left eyebrow, her lip had been busted, probably when it hit the steering wheel. "Riley, sweetheart, are you okay? What happened?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged, "I don't know what happened. The brakes were out but they worked just fine before." She frowned. "My truck is totaled. I'm gonna miss it."

"Riley, why were you out driving anyways?"

"Um, I went to see Justin. He called sounding all sad, so I went to see him."

"Oh…" Wade's face darkened. The more he thought about Justin, the angrier he got.

"Yeah…he's coming here."

"Riley!" Wade exploded.

"What, Wade! He's just as much my friend as you are! Grow up!"

"Riley, he hurt me. A lot."

Riley bit her busted lip. "I know. And I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking about it."

"It's alright." He sighed.

"I'm serious Wade, I'm sorry."

"I know you are. I'm not mad at you. I'm just…kinda mad at Justin."

Riley nodded, "That's understandable. But Wade, don't be too hard on him. He's hard enough on himself already."

"I won't. You'll never believe this, but I think the nurse out there is afraid of me."

Riley laughed.

* * *

Wade was getting ready to leave so Justin could stay with Riley. It was the day of her accident. She was her normal, annoyingly perky self. She was purposely singing loudly and badly off-key to the song on the radio.

"Riley," Wade laughed as she waved her arms above her head like a moron, "Riley, would you shut up for five seconds, please?"

She looked at him. "Well, since you said _please_." She stopped her obnoxious singing, but she continued to wave her arms around.

Wade laughed as he grabbed her left wrist in his right hand. "Would you listen to me?"

"Whaaaaaaaat?" She dragged the word out so it was a question.

"Behave for Justin this week, okay?" he said seriously.

She nodded "Okay."

"Please, please promise me there won't be any more accidents." He said looking at her worriedly.

"Promise."

"Okay," he kissed her head and hugged her like any good big brother would.

At the door, before he left Wade grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him. "Remember, no accidents."

"No accidents." She repeated.

Riley watched Wade back out of the driveway. "Demon, get out of his way! If he runs you over, your butt better not come whining at me!" she called to her bear sized dog (of course he was bear sized, he was a Great Dane, Pitbull, and Black Lab mix! He was a sweet heart though). He ran toward her she knelt down beside him "How's my baby?" she crooned. "Aw! Man, Demon!" she groaned as he left muddy paw prints on her favorite pair of jeans. "Oh well. I guess I'm a have to give you a bath. But first, I'm freaking starving."

Sighing, Riley locked her dog in the basement as she walked into the kitchen. She cranked the radio up loud. She didn't hear the door open and didn't know anybody was in the room with her until she felt a sharp crack on the back of the head. Riley fell forward onto her knees. She turned around and looked up into the face of…her ex boyfriend: Abuser and stalker extraordinaire. "Corey…" she breathed… he raised his fist again.

Justin walked in Riley's front door and sat his bags down. "Riley?" he called softly. He heard the sliding door in the kitchen slide open hastily. Justin rounded the corner into Riley's kitchen.

"Riley!"

Riley was lying on the floor in a small pool of blood.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! The damn thing's finally up! Sorry it took so long. My parents are using my laptop until they buy their own computer. So... yeah. Sorry this chapter is so dramatic. I didn't want to break them up...but it made for a good story. I know, a lot of Riley in this chapter. So... what'd you think? **

**.com/image/wade%?o=1#!oZZ9QQcurrentZZhttp%3A%2F%.com%2Fimage%2Fwade%20barrett%2FPabbloHassan%2FBez_tytuu_%3Fo%3D9 An absoultly great pic of The Corre! Heath looks soooooooo hot. :) **


	11. Serious PDA issues

**Well, I finally got it up! **

**So, what do you all think about what is happening in the world of the WWE at this moment in time? Do you think Justin and Heath are going face? Also, I could stop the story now, though I don't exactly want to.**

**What do you guys think?**

* * *

Justin paced back and forth through the hospital waiting room, glancing around as Randy and Nic pulled the door open across the room.

"What happened?" Nic demanded.

"That's what we would like to know, too," Said one of two police officers who had just walked in from the other way. The first was short-ish and had a buzz cut. Justin smirked; he sounded like a bass singer in a church choir. Justin tried not to snort there was not a damn thing funny about this situation. The other one was about six foot five and looked like a bored-out-of-his-wits Blake Shelton.

Justin shrugged, "I don't know. I got to her house and the dog was barking like mad in the basement, I went into the kitchen and she was lying on the floor."

"That's all?"

"I thought I heard the sliding door."

"Did you see anybody? Anywhere?"

"No."

"Nobody in the yard? No odd cars?"

Justin shook his head and closed his eyes, trying to remember.

_He was driving up in his rental car, grateful that he hadn't passed Wade on the road and that he was already on his way to the next city. He had music Riley wouldn't like playing far too softly for her taste. Parking the car, he slid out, not grabbing his bags, on account of the fat that they were leaving early in the morning. He heard Demon barking and whining in the basement. _He's probably muddy as hell. _Justin thought. He bounded up the steps. He could hear something country. It twanged loudly, with attitude. _'It's probably Miranda Lambert,' crossed his mind._ Justin heard the sliding door open._ _He headed into the kitchen. And stopped dead. Riley was wearing her pair of ripped grey jeans and her Jeff Dunham 'Peanut' shirt. Lying on the floor, bleeding from a gash in her forehead. Bruising already beginning to show on her face and body. _"Riley!" It all got quite blurry after that. He remembered calling the police, and trying to wake Riley up. Even now, he was still shaking and tearing up every once in a while. "No. I don't remember anything out of the ordinary."

"Okay, be sure to tell us if you remember anything else." He turned to Randy and Nic. "Who's related to her?" They raised their hands.

Little cop flipped to another page in his little note book. "Do you know anybody who could have done this?"

Nic's sigh came out from between his teeth. "Lately? No."

Randy chimed in "She had an old boyfriend, Corey, but I'm fairly certain he's in jail for attempted murder."

"Last name?" Blake Shelton-cop asked.

"Um, shit, uh…Shepherd."

"Corey Shepherd?"

"Yeah."

"Is he still in jail?"

"As far as we know."

"Alright, we'll check that." short-cop turned to the rest of the room, "We'll have to talk to her too when she wakes up."

"Yeah, but for now, we'll go back and put this into the report. The hospital will call us when she does wake up," Said Blake-cop.

Nic nodded tensely.

Randy said "Alright," in a tired voice.

Justin didn't do anything.

* * *

**Backstage Tuesday: **

Justin rushed around the arena locker rooms. Looking for the person he'd been trying extremely hard to avoid: Wade.

He found him far too soon.

Wade was standing in one of the locker rooms he would have previously occupied with Justin. Honestly, Wade was pissed at Justin. He had given Justin everything and he gets repaid by getting dumped. _Wade you know that's not fair. It's his first gay relationship._ He bit his lip; wrestling with his conscience. Part of him knew he shouldn't be mad at Justin, he had been confused in his first relationship too, but only because he knew, in the wrestling business (which is what he had always wanted to do), homosexuality was frowned upon. Justin was confused because he was struggling with his sexuality. That had to be more confusing than Wade's predicament. He ran his fingers through his hair exasperatedly. A small voice asked "Wade?"

He knew that voice.

* * *

Justin watched as Wade's back straightened, stiffened. Wade turned to face Justin, the look on his face sent daggers to Justin's heart. It was filled with… sadness, disappointment, anger… and longing. "What?"

Justin felt tears spring to his eyes, but he didn't let them fall. "Wade… Riley…she's in the hospital."

Wade's eyes snapped to Justin's "What happened?"

"It…it was after you left. I…I went in the house, into the kitchen. She was lying on the floor, covered in blood." Justin sank to the floor, burying his head in his arms. He looked so pathetic Wade couldn't help but sit on the floor beside him and just hold him. Justin leaned into Wade's embrace, though he knew it would make it worse in the long run, he just needed to be close to Wade. "It's my fault, Wade."

"Honey, how was it your fault?"

That. That pet name, it almost killed Justin. "I was late! I was late getting to Riley's house. If I wasn't late, she wouldn't be in the hospital."

"Baby, if you were there, you might have gotten hurt too. It completely sucks that Riley is in the hospital. I love her to death, but I can't watch you get hurt."

"Wade, don't." he couldn't bear hearing the hurt in Wade's voice.

"Don't what, Justin?"

"Act so patient. You should be mad at me, blaming me," Justin mumbled.

"Mad at you? I am. Blame you? I can't it's not your fault."

Justin laughed sadly, "Oddly enough, hearing that you're mad makes me feel better."

"Why?" Wade asked.

"Because, it just does," Justin murmured.

"We've got to go to the hospital," Wade mumbled.

"I'm going to find Heath first, you go ahead."

"Okay."

"Will I see you there?" Justin asked shyly.

"Well, duh." Wade said rolling his eyes playfully. Justin laughed. Wade had missed Justin's laugh. He couldn't even put into words how much he'd missed it.

"I miss you, Justin; I'm not going to lie."

Justin felt tears burning behind his eyes again. He whispered, "I know."

* * *

"Heath, man I have to talk to you!"

The red-head looked up, "'Sup man?"

Justin sighed, "Riley's in the hospital."

"What…what happened?" Heath asked, his face falling.

"We don't really know. I went to visit her; I saw her lying on the floor."

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yeah, she should be waking up soon…ish."

Heath's face relaxed, "Alright. I was worried for a minute there, nah mean."

Justin smirked slightly, "Yeah, I know what you mean. We can go see her now."

* * *

Heath, Wade and Justin were sitting in Riley's hospital room waiting for her to open her eyes. They'd been sitting there for two and a half hours and they were getting hungry. Justin told Heath and Wade to go to the cafeteria to get some food. He'd wait here. About fifteen minutes after they left, Riley opened her eyes.

"Justin," she murmured, fixing her eyes on him.

"Riley! Sweetheart, are you okay?" he asked in a rush, moving to sit beside her on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Wade's not here?"

"Yeah, he and Heath are in the cafeteria. …Heath was all worried about you." Justin smirked.

Riley rolled her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I'll explain when they get back. How is Wade?"

Riley saw the look in Justin's eyes and she was sure she'd interpreted it correctly. "Justin," she said softly "if you love Wade, tell him."

Justin looked surprised, "What do you mean? Why do you think I still love him?"

"Because, every time somebody says his name, you look like you're about to cry. You seem depressed. You were happy with him- don't even deny that. And…you're still wearing his ring."

Justin looked down at his left hand. The white-gold ring Wade had given him for Christmas was still on finger. "I…I can't take it off. I know I'm just hurting Wade, but I can't."

"You don't know what you have until it's gone?" Riley supplied.

"Yeah. But…I knew what I had and I still left." Justin said miserably, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Can I ask why?" Riley murmured.

"Because I was confused." Justin sighed.

Riley took Justin's hand in hers. "Just ask yourself if you love him. Answer yourself honestly. If you do, tell him."

"What if I don't?"

Riley gave him her are-you-serious look.

* * *

Wade exhaled in relief as he walked in and Riley awake and talking. "Hey!" he exclaimed hugging her tight whilst trying not to break her.

She grinned "Hey."

"What the hell happened?" he demanded after she had been hugged by Heath who was now sitting on the bed beside her, his chest acting as her recliner.

"Where do you want me to start from?"

"What happened after I left? Every detail you can remember," Wade demanded.

"I turned on the radio. It was the country station. The song was 'Gimme that girl' by Joe Nichols. I was making fried chicken, I was facing the stove, and I felt somebody hit me on the back of the head. I fell. I turned over and…" she faltered; Heath drew her closer and kissed the side of her head. "Cory started wailing on me."

"Corey? Shepherd? The one your brothers told the cops about?" Justin whispered.

Riley nodded.

"I thought he was in jail."

Riley shrugged, "I did too."

"Did you tell the police?" Heath asked.

"Yep. They're looking for him."

"We'll be going home with you. Until they catch him. Just in case," Wade said.

Riley nodded in agreement.

"When can you go home?" Heath asked.

"Day after tomorrow, I think," Riley said snuggling closer to his chest.

"Okay."

* * *

Wade was wandering through the house. He couldn't sleep. Again. These days that wasn't uncommon. Peeking quietly into Riley's room to make sure she was okay, he saw her snoring softly next to Heath. Wade rolled his eyes. That kid could seriously be overprotective. Though, Wade was sure there was at least one other reason. He closed the door softly, as he did so; Wade heard soft footsteps behind him. As he turned, Wade saw Justin walking slowly toward him. "Wade? Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

Justin grabbed Wade's hand and pulled him down the hall to sit on the staircase.

"How have you been?" Justin started lamely.

"I've been better," Wade shrugged.

"I'm so sorry, Wade." Justin said miserably.

Wade sighed and scratched his head violently, "I know."

"Wade, I'm going to try to explain this. You're going to have to bear with me though."

Wade nodded, so Justin continued, "It surprised me when you kissed me. It also confused me. Because I liked it. When I went to Riley, to tell her about it, she told me to go for you. Because I liked you, which was odd for me because I had never been attracted to another man."

This was killing Wade. He hated the words Justin was saying. Hated the pain in Justin's voice.

"When you and I started dating-"

"Because _you_ said you liked me-" Wade started to protest.

"I know Wade," Justin said patiently, "When you and I started dating, I was the happiest I'd ever been in my life. Then, when you went home for Christmas, I called and told my mother about you. I asked her to tell my father. Mom understood. Dad did not. They hurt me; the things my dad said. It hurt me so much; I started questioning whether or not I was doing the right thing. Whether or not I was good enough. So, I broke up with you. Biggest mistake of my life. I would have gone back to you that night; except I always thought you could do better than me. Somebody who knew they were gay and didn't care. I was still confused. Then, yesterday, when Riley woke up in the hospital, she told me to ask myself if I really loved you. She said to answer myself honestly. If I did love you, she said to tell you. She said it was one of those things when you don't know what you have until it was gone. But, I knew what I had, and I still left. The thing that really made up my mind was that I couldn't take off the ring you gave me. I kept telling myself I didn't love you, but I couldn't bring myself to take off your ring. Wade…what I'm asking is: will you _please, _please forgive me? Take me back? I still might be a little confused, but I miss you."

"Justin, I love _you._ I loved you when you were straight. I can deal with you being confused. Being without you? That I can't do," Wade murmured, lacing his fingers through Justin's.

Justin smiled and leaned against Wade's arm.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Wade grinned, and leaned down to Justin's level. Eye to eye, Wade murmured to Justin, "It's good to hear you say that again."

Justin kissed Wade. Wade wrapped his arm around Justin and pulled him in close.

They felt something soft connect with their heads as somebody said "Can't ya'll get a room? Seriously, somebody could just walk in on you or something."

"Heath," Wade murmured against Justin's lips, feeling for the pillow Heath had thrown at them, "go back to bed."

"I gotta piss!"

"Wonderful information." Justin said, chuckling.

"Why don't you two go to a room?" Heath said as he reemerged from the bathroom.

"Fine, fine!" Wade sighed, pulling Justin to his feet.

* * *

"Your friends have some PDA issues." Heath whispered to Riley, who was semiconscious.

"Why?"

"They were sitting there making out on your staircase."

Riley laughed, "They're back together then."

"Good, maybe they'll stop being so damn depressing."

"How did you know they were together before?"

"Ahh…. I walked in on them making out in a dressing room one time. They didn't even notice me."

Riley chuckled and yawned, "That seems like them."

Heath wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her head. "Go on and go back to sleep."

* * *

**Wade and Justin's room:**

Justin press himself closer to Wade's bare torso, wrapping his arm around Wade's waist.

"I'm so sorry Wade. Really, I am."

"I know baby. I'm not mad," Wade murmured rubbing soothing small circles on Justin's back.

"You should be."

"Oh shut up," Wade said, rolling his eyes.

"I love-" Justin was cut off from a crash downstairs.

Wade sat up, "Baby, stay here…"

"Wade it's probably just Riley crashing around again," Justin said rolling his eyes.

"I know, but, just stay here," Wade said, touching Justin's face.

Wade crept down the hall. When he got to Riley's room, he knocked on the door softly. "Riley, are you in here?"

"Yeah," she whispered back, "what's going on?"

"I don't know. Is Heath here with you?"

"Yeah," said the voice of the man in question.

"Then… Heath, come with me for a second."

"Alright," Heath said, sliding out of Riley's bed.

Walking downstairs, they didn't hear anything, until they reached the dining room. Wade felt along the wall for the light switch. Finding it, he looked at Heath; he could just make him out in the moonlight streaming through the window. Heath lifted a baseball bat slightly and nodded. Wade flipped the light switch. Standing across from them, looking at pictures on Riley's wall, specifically one of her and her twin sister, was a tall broad-shouldered man. His long black hair was falling down around his face. His KISS t-shirt was baggy, his jeans ripped in the knees and thighs. His arms, bracelets covered the small part that weren't obscured by tattoos. He would have been handsome, except for the look of pure hatred on his face and in his eyes.

"Corey!" Riley's voice came loud and angry from behind Heath and Wade.

He laughed; his deep voice was filled with sarcasm, "Riley, how ya been baby?"

Riley jumped off the staircase angrily, "Suck dick and die you sick son of a bitch."

Cory smirked, "Aw is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend?"

"I'm not, I'm talking to you," Riley growled walking up behind Heath and putting her chin on his shoulder.

Justin came creeping down the stairs behind Riley.

Cory laughed again, a sarcastic sound. Then, he lunged at them, Heath swung the baseball bat. It connected with Corey's head with a crunch. Justin grabbed Riley and pulled her behind him. "Hide," he whispered pushing her down the hall. Hurrying down the hall, she came to her freakishly large hall closet; she flung herself in, searching for something. She really needed to remember where she kept that stupid thing. Ha! Found it! Shit, no bullets.

* * *

Corey fell to the floor again, although he seemed unfazed, he flew up again, this time with his knife. From behind him the butt of a rifle swung out of nowhere and connected with his head. Crunch. He fell to the floor, bleeding out of a gash in the back of his head. Riley guessed she had broken the bone. Oh well. At least he was out cold. "Somebody call the damn cops. Geeze. Aw damn, he broke my stereo."

* * *

"So, what happened?"

"We all heard something break downstairs, I went to check on Riley and Heath, Heath and I came downstairs and turned on the light. He was standing over there looking at Riley's pictures. Riley came downstairs, then Justin, some words were exchanged, he tried to attack, Heath hit him with the baseball bat, some fighting went on. Then Riley came out of nowhere and hit him with a rifle."

"Where did you get the rifle, Miss Orton?"

"Uh, my closet. I bought it years ago." she scowled, "I would have shot him but I couldn't find my bullets." Heath smirked behind her.

"What happened after that?"

"He fell. He was knocked out," Heath said rolling his eyes.

"Any idea how he got in?"

"No." Riley said irritably.

"Alright. I think we're done here."

"Okay."

"He'll be taken to a high security prison, charged with assault, intent to kill and escaping prison."

"Good."

Justin looked at Heath after the cops had pulled out of the driveway. "How come you weren't surprised Wade and I were together?"

Heath smirked and wrapped his arm around Riley's shoulders, "Seriously, you two need to get keep your PDA confined to a room. I saw you guys in a locker room in Detroit."

Justin blushed, Wade laughed, linking his fingers with Justin's and kissing him softly.

"Seriously with the PDA!" Heath yelled.

Riley, Wade, and Justin laughed. Justin was still a little red in the face.

* * *

**Later:**

"How long were you with that guy? Heath asked Riley who was sitting on his lap in the living room.

Riley glanced at the clock it read 1:29 am, "If you want the full story, it's going to take a while."

Heath shrugged, "I've got time.

"Well, I met him when I was sixteen…"

* * *

Justin wrapped left arm around the back of Wade's neck curved to clasp in Wade's hair, his right was clutching Wade's shirt. He whimpered as Wade pulled him closer by the waist.

"Baby, I missed you so much," Justin choked.

"I know, honey I missed you too," Wade whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry."

"I know. I'm glad you're sorry. If you weren't, I would not be lying here with you."

"I love you Wade," Justin murmured kissing Wade's neck.

"I love you too. Go to sleep now baby. You'll be here when I wake up right?"

"That's not funny Wade!"

"I know, baby, I'm sorry."

Justin snuggled closer to Wade, "I'll be here when you wake up tomorrow. And every day after that until you tell me not to be."

"That'll never happen."

"Then I'll be here every morning for the rest of our lives."

Wade laughed, "I like the sound of that."

"So do I," Justin yawned.

"Go to sleep, sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too, baby."

"Always?"

"Always."

* * *

**A/N: This was 3,537 words! 11 pages! Wow. What did you guys think? I'd love to know, so... review!**

**Is it just me, or is this melodramatic?**


	12. Family Moments!

**Sooo...this was REALLY delayed. I have no ****real**** excuse, but, anyway, I was reading this over, writing, etc. Then, I decided this was a pretty badass place to stop. :D Enjoooy!**

* * *

Riley was jerked awake by her house phone ringing, "Hello?" she asked groggily.

"Hello is this Riley?" asked a chipper voice.

"Yes m'am," Riley replied stifling a yawn.

"Is my Justin staying with you?"

"Yes."

"Okay, is his boyfriend also there?"

"Yes, would you like to talk to one of them?"

"Wade, please. If you would, make sure Justin doesn't know I'm on the phone."

"Okay, that's no problem, he's still asleep."

"What time is there?"

"Um," Riley glanced at Heath's watch, "4:57 in the morning."

"Wow, I'm sorry, I didn't know it'd be quite that early."

Riley laughed sleepily making her way into Justin and Wade's room, "That's okay. Wade, the phone's for you." She muttered poking him in the side with her index finger.

"Huh, who is it?" he murmured hazily, reaching for the phone.

"Just answer it."

"Hello?" Wade slipped quietly out of bed heading out into the hall and down the stairs.

"Hello, Wade, I'm sorry to wake you up this early. Its Justin's mother, Elizabeth, Justin's stepdad, Gavin and I were planning a surprise visit to The States this weekend. Do you know where the two of you will be this Saturday?"

"Actually, Sunday is our day off, so… Saturday we'll be at the…um…Best Western in Lansing, Michigan."

"Okay, I'll find it!"

"Okay, that sounds good. We'll be there."

"And Wade; make sure Justin doesn't find out, okay?"

"Yes m'am."

"Gavin would like to apologize to you two in person. Don't get him wrong, he loves Justin like his own son. It just surprised him." Elizabeth said in defense of her husband, but she added in a lower voice, "I was too, but I didn't throw a fit like that."

Wade's resentment towards Justin's stepdad lessened slightly, "I think Justin would really like that, he was pretty torn up about it actually."

Elizabeth sighed, "I know. Justin and Gavin became so close. Nobody will ever be as close to Justin as Paul was. But Gavin really does love Justin."

"Yeah, I figured they were pretty close when Justin called him dad."

After hanging up the phone with Justin's mother some ten minutes later, Wade crawled back into bed beside Justin.

"Baby, where did you go?" Justin mumbled snuggling closer to Wade, "I missed you."

Wade chuckled, a grin on his face, "I was only gone for fifteen minutes."

"Yes. And that was fifteen minutes of me missing you."

Wade laughed again, "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

"Riley Marie," Wade said sneaking up behind her in the kitchen later that day as Justin and Heath were playing video games in the living room.

She glanced up at him from her laptop.

"Why aren't you in the living room watching Heath? And Justin," he added glancing out at them.

Riley shrugged, then grinned "I'm playing Plants Vs Zombies."

Wade glanced at the computer screen, "Lovely," he laughed watching as a Peashooter shot a zombie's head off.

Riley laughed, "It's fun!"

"Yes, maybe to a violent nut job."

"Hey! It's not violent. And I'm not a nut job. Or a wackadoo. _Thank_ you very much."

"Uh huh; okay." Wade said grabbing a chip out of Riley's bag of Doritos.

"I'm not!"

"Whatever," Wade said, biting into his chip.

Riley aimed a kick at him under the table.

"Ouch! You _freaking_ demon."

Riley laughed, "I am not!"

"You are too."

"Not, not, not." She sang.

"Are too. And I'm not going to sing it. Because I can't. Your poor eardrums will burst."

Riley giggled, "Oh I know, I've heard you sing."

"When?" Wade asked skeptically.

"When you made up that song to Cena."

"Oh," he made a disgruntled noise.

"You really don't like him, do you?

"No I do not." Wade said studying his chip.

"I'm sorry."

Wade shrugged, "If I stay away from him, everything will be alright."

Riley shrugged back, "Okay. So what did Justin's mom want this morning?"

"Oh, um, she and Justin's step dad will be here Sunday."

"Really?"

"No. I said that because it sounded fun. _Yes_, really."

Riley laughed, and stuck her Doritos stained tongue out at him.

"This should be fun," Wade murmured half seriously.

"You're nervous," Riley stated.

"Eh, kinda. I guess I would have been more nervous if they hadn't already known. It would be harder to keep it a secret."

"Very much so. You two have a serious problem with PDA."

Wade rolled his eyes, "Are we really that bad?"

"Well, yeah, I've seen worse. But…you guys are still up there."

"Oh thanks, that makes me feel so much better."

Riley giggled.

* * *

Wade was sitting on the loveseat in his and Justin's hotel room. As he glanced at the clock for the umpteenth time Justin came out of the bathroom towel drying his hair; he noticed Wade's knee bouncing nervously.

"Baby, are you okay?"

Wade didn't answer him.

"Wade?"

"Huh?" Wade said, looking up at Justin.

"Are you okay? You look nervous about something."

"Uh, yeah, I was just thinking."

A small smile crossed Justin's face. Sitting down on Wade's lap, he kissed him gently. "Well, then maybe you shouldn't think those thoughts. They make you all jittery."

Wade didn't answer; he just sat there, waiting for Justin to kiss him again. Justin smiled wider and pushed Wade onto his back and lay on top of him kissing him deeply. "I love you, Wade." Justin murmured to Wade's lips as Wade's hand crept up the front of his shirt caressing his toned stomach.

"I love you too, Justin. I hope you know nothing will ever change that."

Justin scooted down Wade's body until his head was on Wade's chest. As his cheek pressed to Wade's pec, he linked his fingers with Wade's. "I know. Wade, are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm positive baby." Wade whispered.

"'Kay…"

There was a knock at the door. Justin grumbled and pushed on Wade's chest to get up. "Ouch!" Wade whined.

"Oh, shut up." Justin laughed striding across the room. Wade stood up and watched Justin. As he pulled open, his jaw dropped. "Oh my god! Mom! Gavin!"

A dark skinned, black haired, brown eyed, short woman was standing in the doorway with her tall, brown haired, blue eyed second husband.

"Hi Honey! How've you been?"

Justin was hyperventilating with tears in his eyes.

On the couch, Wade chuckled.

Elizabeth stepped inside and hugged Justin tightly. Justin hugged her back, still a little teary eyed. "Mom I missed you." He whispered.

"I missed you too." She whispered back.

Justin pulled away from his mom and turned to face his stepdad.

"Hey."

"Hey, kid." Gavin said quietly, staring.

Justin's eyes refilled with tears. He moved to pull Gavin into a hug. It was slightly awkward, but it still meant a lot to Justin. He loved his stepdad.

"Mom, Gavin, this is Wade." Justin said turning around to face him, wiping his eyes discreetly.

Wade looked at the carpet uneasily.

"Hello Wade." Elizabeth said sweetly.

"Hello." Wade said quietly.

Elizabeth didn't bother with pretending, she strode across the room and hugged Wade.

Wade wrapped his arms around the small woman's shoulders.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Wade." she said smiling.

Wade smiled, still a tad nervous, "It's nice to meet you too."

Elizabeth turned around and said sternly, "Gavin, get over here and introduce yourself to Wade."

Gavin gave her a playfully disobedient look, "Well yes, your highness."

"Good answer."

Justin smiled from ear to ear. Home. That's what this felt like. It was times like these when he missed his dad. Now, he loved Gavin, and wouldn't have anybody else… unless it was his real dad.

Gavin stepped forward and extended his hand toward Wade. The shook hands, and, quite frankly, Gavin looked surprised, "Now that there's a handshake."

Wade laughed, "I might be gay. But I'm still a professional wrestler."

"Obviously," Gavin said flexing his hand.

Justin moved in and wrapped his arms around Wade's waist. Wade kissed his head gently.

* * *

Justin closed the door behind his parents with promises of seeing them in the morning, and turned to Wade. A grin broke out across his face. Launching himself into Wade's arms, he wrapped his legs around Wade's waste, his arms around Wade's shoulders. Justin kissed Wade forcefully. Wade laughed against Justin's lips.

"You knew they were going to be here," Justin stated, grinning.

"Yeah, I did. Your mum called me earlier this week."

Justin smiled and kissed Wade again, pulling away, he demanded, "Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"Your mother asked me not to."

Justin rolled his eyes, "Why am I not shocked?"

"She loves you. She wanted to surprise you."

"She surprised the hell out of me."

Wade laughed, "I noticed."

"Ya know what Wade? I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're incredible."

* * *

"Hey, why don't you and Heath go for a drink at the bar? I'll hang out with Riley for a while. …If he'll leave her side for more than ten minutes."

"Or her leave his."

Justin laughed, "Not likely. But you can try."

Walking into the adjoining room, Wade saw Riley sitting on the bed with her knees up to her chest with a pillow in between. There was a morbidly curious look on her face. Judging by the water running in the bathroom, Heath was in the shower.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Huh? Oh…ah…I'm watching Children of The Corn. Malachi scares me a little bit."

"Why? You're boyfriend looks just like him."

"No! Don't say that! He's not a psychotic fifteen-year-old freakishly religious murderer!"

"No…but he's got the ginger hair and freckles."

"I like red hair. And freckles. They're adorable."

Wade rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes at me bitch boy."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Wade threw a pillow at Riley. It hit her in the forehead.

She laughed, "Stop it you son of a bitch."

So he picked up another one and hit her again.

"Stop it!" she hid under her blankets.

Justin laughed, "How old are you two?"

Riley peeked out from her blankets, "Four and a half!"

Wade laughed, "Plus twenty!"

"Shhh!

Heath walked out of the bathroom towel drying his hair, the water making it almost a normal red color.

Wade flung the pillow at Heath.

Heath blinked, "What was that for?"

"I felt like it."

Heath rolled his eyes and flopped down beside Riley, who rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his bicep as best she could what with her torso being trapped underneath the blankets, "Heath, he's being mean to me!"

He kissed the top of her head, "I'm sorry, baby."

* * *

"Just go, Heath, have fun," Riley said pushing on Heath's chest lightly, at the same time reaching up to kiss him.

"Alright, alright, nothing like kicking me out of my own room, nah mean?"

Riley laughed, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Now _go_."

"Alright, alright."

"Bye."

"Bye… I love you."

Riley grinned, "I love you too."

As Heath closed the door behind him, Riley turned around and was witness to her best friend's smirk.

"Shut up. Seriously, just shut up."

"I didn't say anything," Wade protested innocently.

"But I know what you were _thinking_. And if those thoughts don't shut up, I'mma smack you," Riley said with flourish of her hand and a movement of her neck that it seemed only a female could do, and it reminded Wade of a chicken pecking its head in a circle.

Wade laughed, "Ya know, sometimes, I love you, kid."

Riley laughed this time, "Yeah, sometimes I love you too."

"So…" Wade said, looking down.

"So…" Riley repeated.

"Um, well, I… I wanted to know what you thought of…me asking Justin to marry me."

* * *

**Whatcha think? **


	13. Yes

"Wait, what am I here for again, Wade?" Riley asked, looking in awe at the counters of the jewelry store.

"Because you love me and I asked you to be here." Wade said.

"So…I'm here to talk for you."

"Essentially."

"Why me? You're the big boy who cuts promos."

"Because people like you. They think you're sweet. You've got them all fooled."

Riley smacked Wade's arm. "Oh, be quiet you big buffoon."

"I am not a buffoon." Wade said indignantly.

"I could have called you a baboon."

"Isn't that the monkey with the hairless ass?"

Riley laughed, "Yep."

"That's not very nice."

Riley scoffed, "Who said I was nice?!"

Wade shrugged, "Nobody. Because you're mean."

"I'm not mean Wade!" Riley whined.

"You are too, Riley!" Wade said absently.

She folded her arms and glared at Wade. He glanced at her and grinned, throwing his arm around her, "But I love you."

"_Yeah_ ya do." Riley grumbled.

Wade laughed and kissed the side of her head, "Come on let's go talk to the salespeople."

"Kay." Riley grinned and skipped toward the counter.

* * *

Half an hour later, they walked out of the St. Lewis jewelry store, with a small bag in Wade's hands. Riley literally skipped to Wade's car and messed with the radio, settling on 'Welcome to The Jungle'. When Wade finally folded himself into his car, muttering about how much he hated it.

Riley giggled, "Wade….why not get a _truck_? They're much bigger." She sang.

Wade snorted at her, "Yeah…I probably should."

"So. _When_ did you plan on asking Justin?"

"Talk about a topic change. I don't know, Riley. Probably later tonight? Well…I don't know where to do it. But…"

"Let me handle the details, best friend. I'll just tell you where to go and you can do the rests."

Wade sighed. Riley could tell he was about to protest.

"Pleeeeaaaasssseeee Wade?" she whined.

He sighed. "Can I trust you?"

Riley turned her eyes skyward, "Wade. Have I _ever_ let you down?" he was about to respond, holding up her hand, she silenced him. "On something important?"

Wade scratched his head. "I suppose you can."

"Yay!" Riley squealed and hugged Wade. Which is not incredibly safe, when you're going down the road.

"Jesus Christ, Riley, don't get us killed first."

Riley giggled and fell back into her seat. "Sorry!"

Wade just rolled his eyes and turned up the radio.

* * *

Riley jumped from halfway across the hotel room and landed on the bed next to Heath.

"Jesus Christ in Hell, Riley! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

Riley grinned. "Sorry, baby." And kissed him, "Better?"

"Yeah. So how did your day with Wade go?"

"Oh, you know. He's so fucking tall; I pretty much had to run to keep from being left behind." Riley shrugged.

Heath laughed. "So what did you guys talk about?"

"Nothing really. He's just nervous about asking Justin."

"Oh." Heath said, pulling her down to lie on his chest. "So what's he going to do?"

"Well, I told him I'd figure out the _place_ but he has to do the rest himself."

"Any place in mind?" Heath asked.

"Not really. Do you have any idea?"

Heath was quiet for a few minutes, playing with Riley's hair. "What about the arch? They both love it there."

Riley was silent for a minute. Then she kissed Heath. "I _love_ you! You're a genius."

Heath laughed, "I love you too."

* * *

"Wade, Wade, Wade. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade." Riley sang, poking her best friend in the stomach. "Wake up, Wade…"

"What Riley?" he murmured groggily. "Where is Justin?"

"I sent him and Heath to the store. What about proposing to him at the Arch, next time you two are in St. Louis?"

Wade sat up slowly. "You darling, are a genius."

Riley grinned, "Yes. I am very aware. Well…actually it was Heath's idea."

"I never thought I'd hear that Heath had a good idea." Wade sighed.

"Oh shut up, Wade." Riley laughed. "He's not as dumb as he looks."

Wade ruffled her hair and sat up. Riley grabbed the remote from the nightstand and settled cross-legged on the end of Wade's bed. "Oooh. Jerry Springer is on!"

"Why would you ever watch this show?"

"It's hilarious. These people are ridiculous."

Wade rolled his eyes, and then swatted one of Riley's ringlets.

"Water you doing Wade?" Riley squeaked indignantly.

"Not sure, exactly. I'm tired and your hair is shiny."

"Um….thank you?"

* * *

It was dark as Wade pulled up to the arch.

"Wade what are we doing?" Justin asked.

"Going up the arch, my love." Wade laughed, kissing Justin's hand.

"Why?" Justin asked, confused.

"Because it's beautiful up there. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're never romantic." Justin marveled.

"Well thank you. I love you too." Wade said, rolling his eyes.

Justin smiled and leaned over to kiss Wade's cheek. "I do love you. You know that right?"

Wade kissed Justin gently. "I know. Come on, let's go."

They rode the elevator up to the top of the arch. "Wade. What's going _on_?" Justin whined.

"You'll_ see_." Wade replied.

At the top, Wade pulled Justin out of the elevator. "Baby, what is going on?" Justin asked.

The hand that wasn't holding Justin's was trembling. Wade leaned back against the wall and pulled Justin to him. "Justin. I love you."

Justin smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Wade leaned his head against Justin's. Wade sighed. "Justin…I..."

"Wade. Baby, what's going on?" Justin demanded.

Wade leaned back and reached into his pocket. "Look...I… I don't really know how to go about this, but…you know I love you. And…I'd like it…if…if we could spend every day for the rest of our lives together." Wade sighed and closed his eyes. "I guess what I'm asking is…" Wade bit his lip and opened his eyes. Justin was studying his face with a laugh in his eyes. "Justin…will you marry me?"

Justin's eyes filled with tears, he covered his mouth with his hand to suppress a laugh. "Yes."

* * *

**A/N: I know it's short, again. But it was exactly 1,00 words. And it was me being cheesy. 3 I know it took forever, but when I had it written the first time, I didn't have internet. THEN! It got deleted from my flash drive. I cried. Anyway. I love yous! Review please!**


End file.
